Cazador
by Ventus-Strife90
Summary: Una historia donde Yuuri es rechazado por Victor un cazador de vampiros enfocado en cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hermano... acabar con su vida cuando este fuera vampiro. Yuuri tendra que tomar varias deciciones: ¿Aceptar a Victor? O Terminar con su larga vida solitaria.
1. Aclaraciones

Ok antes de que leean esta historia hay unas cositas que quiero aclarar para no perdernos.

1- Como saben amo una serie de libros Saga oscura la cual recomiendo me base en estos para hacer esta historia.

2- Que son los carpatianos : Son oscuros, letales, seductores y viven cientos de años buscando a su otra mitad a la que podrán aferrarse todas las noches; sin embargo, pueden llegar a ser muy toscos, celosos y posesivos en extremo. Provienen de la tierra y que posee dones muy especiales: establecen entre ellos una fuerte conexión mental, gracias a sus habilidades psíquicas, tienen muy desarrollados sus sentidos, pueden dominar los elementos de la naturaleza y comunicarse con los animales. Llevan impreso en sus pensamientos, mucho antes de nacer, el deber de proteger a las mujeres, donceles y a los niños. Son muy protectores y tienen un profundo sentido del deber.

3- Si aquí abra donceles así que embarazo masculino se huele en el aire, que es doncel (solo las de la vieja escuela saben XD) hombres con órganos femeninos y apariencia un poco mas femenina.

Y bueno creo que es todo si se me paso algo lo aclarare en el transcurso de la historia


	2. Capitulo 1

Yuuri- mama me duele... mama- mis lagrimas caían mientras sentía como mi corazon palpitaba con dolor

Hiroko- lo se amor, lo se siento tu dolor por nuestro lazo-sentía sus dulces caricias mientras note el toque sutil de ella en mi mente tratando de calmarme darme un consuelo que necesitaba.

Yuuri- me rechazo...me rechazo- me aferre mas a ella mientras la imagen de El se grababa en mi mente como si fuera fuego

Hiroko- no lo sabemos mi pequeño katsudon, -vi como miraba la imagen que hace unos momentos vi- oh cariño- note como su voz se hizo mas preocupante- de todos los machos el tenia que ser tu pareja

Yuuri- lo se ... lo se mama. No puedo mama esto-aprieto mi mano sobre mi corazon- me grita que vaya a su lado pero mi mente me dice que no el me rechazo no puedo-mis lagrimas fluyen como ríos

Hiroko- Yuuri escúchame-sus manos me tomaron del rostro para verla- se que el tiene una misión que le dio el Rey,la cual es proteger a nuestro pueblo de los caídos... somos pocos amor que podemos dar a luz a nuevos bebes, no puedes caer en el dolor ni acabar con tu vida eres valioso.

Yuuri- solo por ser doncel -la mire con enojo

Hiroko- por que eres mi amado hijo mi pequeño Katsudon tienes que ser fuerte amor.

Siento el cuerpo pesado, todas las noches le sueño. Años esperando, esperándole nunca regreso ¿Murió en su obligación?. Con cansancio abrí mis ojos del sueño se que dormir bajo tierra es raro pero es normal para nosotros. Con un pensamiento sutil abrí la tierra para poder salir, años soñando la platica de mi amada madre como la extraño pero se que esta segura con mi padre y hermana pequeña. Sacudo la tierra que aun queda sobre mi para luego dar un salto y salir de mi lugar de reposo algo cansado avanzo hacia la ducha que esta a pocos pasos.

Uno de los placeres humanos que adoro. La ducha. Sentir el agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo me tranquiliza así que me quito la ropa rápidamente. Con la mente calmada examino toda mi casa no quiero intrusos, todo parecía en orden.

Cuantos siglos fue que supe de mi pareja cinco, cuatro siglos no lo recuerdo solo supe que tuvo una batalla con su hermano caído en Rusia, hace dos siglos en París y desde entonces perdi rastro de El. Decidí vivir en París con la idea de encontrarlo pero nada así que me rendí y por fin senté cabeza. Mi casa es mi refugio huyendo de cazadores, caídos y de la gente de mi pueblo. Creo que solo mi familia sabe de mi existencia; mejor para mi ya que en unos años partiré de este mundo para por fin descansar.

Ya limpio tome una muda de ropa algo sencillo, pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa azul de manga larga, deportivas negras y mis lentes aunque tengo muy buena vista los uso para no llamar mas la atención por mis rasgos delicados. Salí de mi recamara subterránea al sentir el aire nocturno sonreí es lo que mas extrañaría el viento y la noche.

Antes de empezar con mis labores decidí dar un paseo corto por la gran cuidad de París. Tome mi auto y acelere ha cierta parte que me gusta.

Al llegar cerca de uno de los tantos cementerios de la cuidad vi algo que me dolió. Un pobre anciano cubierto por una capa negra toda rota, parecía que estaba por desfallecer. Con cuidado me acerque.

Yuuri- Señor ¿Puedo ayudarle de alguna manera?-use mi voz calmada para evitar un ataque no quiero que se altere. Se detuvo podía escuchar su respiración agitada mantenía la cara deliberadamente oculta evitando contacto con mis ojos pareciera que se estuviera protegiendo. Algo dentro de mi se rompió así que con compasión y amabilidad me le acerque le tome del brazo para llevarlo hasta una de las maquinas de bebidas que se encontraban cerca.

Yuuri- ¿Esta herido o solo tiene hambre?- le pregunte-Hay un hogar para los sin techo un poco mas adelante en esta calle. Le pueden dar un lugar donde quedarse por las noches y un buen plato de comida caliente. Déjeme lo llevo. Mi coche no esta muy lejos.

Trate de envolverlo con mi voz para poder ayudarlo. Se notaba débil para resistirse. Con pasos lentos llegamos a mi auto y lo acomode gentilmente.- Por cierto me llamo Yuuri Katsuki, dígame esta herido necesita atención medica, -Vi como se removió inquieto- No se preocupe por los gastos médicos tengo amigos en el hospital y ellos le podrán ayudar.-Sonreí mientras subía y arrancaba mi auto.

El anciano guardo silencio, se veía perdido. Me sentía inquieto ya que nunca me miro directamente pero note su semblante gris de hambre y que temblaba. Tuve que controlarme ya que no me alimente antes de mi caminata, pisando el acelerador para apurarme y llegar al hospital.

Yuuri- No se preocupe. Me ocupare de usted solo relájese.

La mayoría de los Oficiales conocían mi carro y sabían que cuando aceleraba era para alguna emergencia ya que ayudo aveces en el hospital así que no me dijeron nada cuando vieron pasar mi carro a una velocidad alta.

Al llegar al Hospital detuve el coche en la entrada. No quería que el anciano tuviera que caminar mucho. Su aspecto daba a entender que se desplomaría rápidamente. Gracias a la capucha rara no podía verle la cara solo se notaban unos largos cabellos plateados. Le ayudo a bajar del auto y ambos a paso lento se adentraron.

-¿Yuuri? ¿Nos has traído a uno mas? Esta noche estamos a rebosar-Vi como mi amigo Kenjirou Minami se nos acercaba con pasos rápidos mientras su uniforme de medico me movía por la caminata rápida. Pude ver que nos miraba nerviosamente. Me dio curiosidad y lei su mente sentia pena y algo culpable, se negaba a ayudarme pero vi como su mente pensó Yuuri nos ayuda mucho ya sea con su presencia o económicamente.

A regañadientes Minami se acerco para coger al hombre de la mano. Pero algo paso aquel hombre tenia hambre, algo me decía que estaba en peligro Minami. Vi como el anciano miraba directamente a mi amigo para después escuchar un grito y un salto de Kenjirou

Minami- No Yuuri no puedo permitir que se quede. No quedan plazas esta noche. No lo quiero aqui- Dijo con voz de espanto

Estaba apunto de protestar cuando se me ocurrió una idea

Yuuri- Bien entonces yo le cuidare-dije enojado y con cuidado le deslice el brazo por la cintura al anciano - Venga conmigo- use de nuevo mi voz para calmarlo.

Minami- Yuuri- protesto -llamare a alguien para que lo lleven algún refugio. Quizás a la policía. No te quedes solo con el. Creo que podría tratarse de un desequilibrado.

Le ignore y volvimos a mi auto con calma lo subí mientras cerraba la puerta. Le di la vuelta al auto para subirme pero Minami aun seguía molestando.

Yuuri-¡Cállate quieres! -le grite para luego subirme y arrancar.

Note como el anciano se ocultaba incomodo en su capa, por alguna razón no me sentía nervioso solo quería darle seguridad.

Yuuri- perdone parece que tendré que examinarlo yo en mi casa, no se preocupe soy bueno en primeros auxilios (por no decir que tengo un Doctorado en medicina humana años sin saber que hacer algo tenia que aprender)

Maneje hasta una explanada y me estacione.

Yuuri- por favor no salga vuelvo enseguida solo iré a la farmacia a comprar unas cosas-le asegure para luego salir.

Unos minutos me bastaron para hacer la compra en eso mi celular sonó.

Yuuri- que quieres MInami-dije molesto por la forma en que nos corrió del hospital.

Minami- quiero que mires a un paciente, bueno una niña.

Yuuri- ahora no. Iré mas noche- con enojo colge el celular antes de escucharle y suspire- sera una larga noche.

Llegue al auto y vi como el anciano seguía en la misma postura cuando me fui así que deje las compras y pensé tardaría menos en ayudar a la niña que al anciano.

Yuuri- perdón iremos de nuevo al hospital parece ser que ese idiota necesita de mi ayuda... otra vez no le molesta verdad- vi como negó con la cabeza bueno ya era algo de comunicación- bien-sonreí.

Maneje con algo de calma de nuevo al hospital, espero que sea rápido no quiero pelear de nuevo con Minami. Trate de entablar una conversación con el anciano pero no obtuve respuesta actuaba raro. Al llegar estacione de nuevo mi carro en la entrada, pidiendo le de nuevo que no saliera del auto.

Sin llegar a entrar note al rubio (según el natural) molesto.

Minami- Dios mio, Yuuri, ¿De donde sacas a estos vagabundos?-me sujeto del brazo

Yuuri- ¡Minami!- retire mi brazo con un ademan suave pero con disgusto- Aveces eres tan cruel-dije con voz baja.-El que trate a un anciano o a alguien que no tiene dinero no lo convierte en un asesino. No sientes compasión con la gente.-le mire con enojo.

Minami-¿Que quieres decir, con que no siento compasión-protesto-Ahí tengo a una niña que jamas le ha echo nada a nadie y que esta sufriendo, Y estoy haciendo lo que puedo por ella.

Le esquive para pasar.

Yuuri- sabes solo me haces enojar y así no puedo ayudarte ya perdí mi tiempo acá-empece a caminar de nuevo a la salida- cuando este mas calmado vendre.

Minami- No pensaras llevarte a ese anciano a tu casa,supongo-pregunto con molestia-Sera mejor que lo lleves a un hogar, esta sucio y lo mas probable es que tenga pulgas. NO tienes idea de quien es Yuuri. NO te atrevas a llevarlo a casa.

Le devolví una mirada de odio así que le ignore olímpicamente subí de nuevo a mi auto para dejarle hablar.

Yuuri- ahora si a casa ya me canse de dar vueltas - acelere con enojo.- No le preste atención a Minami, es un medico muy competente, pero suele creer que tiene derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer-le mire silenciosamente.- Es cuestión de minutos lo llevare a un lugar caliente y seguro. Podrá comer de todo.

Siguió un breve trayecto, me aleje de las grandes avenidas y me interne por un camino estrecho flanqueando por arboles y arbustos. Mi casa era enorme algo antigua, con amplias ventanas y unas largas columnas.

Me estacione en la entrada no quería que caminara mucho se le notaba agotado.

Yuuri-Lo siento, ya se que las escaleras con largas, si quiere puede apoyarse en mi.-Al tratar de pasar un brazo por su cintura se alejo

-NO- escuche su grito profundo como un gruñido áspero

Me detuve ahí quieto sin moverme de nuevo use mi voz para calmarle.

Yuuri-¿De que tiene miedo? No le are daño tranquilo.

Note como temblaba al contacto con mis dedos presa del terror. Tenia la cara oculta entre los pliegues de la capucha. Como pude lo conduje por las amplias salas hasta la cocina, mientras en una mano traía lo que compre en la farmacia. Con algo de esfuerzo le senté sobre una de las mesitas que tengo en la cocina.

Yuuri- Hay un pequeño cuarto de baño a su derecha. Hay toallas limpias, en caso de que quiera ducharse. No tenga reparos en usarlo mientras are algo de comer y ordeno esto- indique la bolsa de la farmacia y suspire mientras sonreía.

Note como se levanto y se acerco con cuidado para estar frente a frente. Ya cerca de mi pude ver sus cabellos plateados.

-Lo siento- dijo, en un susurro que creí convincente- tengo que alimentarme, pero no precisamente... esto es lo que buscaba- me sujeto de mi muñeca fuertemente.

Fue cuando note por primera vez miedo así que me quede quieto.Sin pensarlo le dije

Yuuri- ya entiendo- asentí-Venga conmigo, tengo algo que mostrarle. Lo necesitara mas tarde.

Note como su mano me sujeto con fuerza.- Venga conmigo. Puedo ayudarle- Me calme y le mostré una tranquilidad. Sentí como me soltaba así que me dirigí hacia una puerta que estaba a la izquierda de la cocina y apareció una estrecha escalera. Con la mirada le dije que me siguiera y así lo hizo.

Yuuri-esto es el sótano- le dije-pero aquí, justo en esta saliente, hay otra puerta.-le enseñe mientras le decía dejando a la vista una caverna oscura. Le señale el interior con un gesto- Esto conduce al subsuelo. A usted le parecerá cómodo.- Me aparte el cabello con calma de la frente.- Se que tienes miedo.Se lo que necesitas. Soy sanador y lo único que puedo ofrecerte es esto. Te lo ofrezco voluntariamente, sin reservas, Ofrezco mi vida como la tuya corresponde a mis derechos- Pronuncie aquellas palabras para calmarle.

-Perdón- escuche un susurro de el y después un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza mientras sus dientes se clavaban en mi cuello. Tomo mi sangre note como perdía fuerza y energía solo tenia en mente en salvarlo uno de mi pueblo, lo supe en el regreso a casa. Un macho Carpatiano. Mi mente se nublo por completo. Solo podía sentir un dolor intenso y urgente, era mas como un dolor sensual y erótico. Alimentarse jamas había estado relacionado con el sexo, y sin embargo así lo sentía mi cuerpo. Pero me sentía cansado como para averiguar el por que reaccione de esa manera, este era mi fin. Si es así al menos podre estar con mi pareja.

-Bebe- escuche su voz en mi cabeza, me nege pero el era terco. Ni siquiera sentí cuando el dejo de beber de mi. Con algo de terquedes mía tome de su sangre, ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que me alimente de esta manera? Quería mirarle pero estaba tan cansado que le veía borroso.

Me alzo con cuidado como si fuera valioso, y me llevo al interior de la cueva. Me tendió suavemente sobre el lecho de tierra para después poco a poco dormir pero le escuche decir algo antes de caer en la oscuridad.

-Duerme mi pequeño... duerme amor... mi pareja-susurro en mi mente

¿Que he hecho?


	3. Capitulo 2

Me sentía en paz, por primera vez en siglos descanse sin soñar nada. Mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban tranquilos. Así es el descanso eterno. Si es así por favor no me despierten, Mama perdón por no seguir a tu lado pero mi hermanita te tiene así que no estarás sola, Papa las cuidara bien. De la nada unas caricias y una voz lejana invaden mi mente.

Despierta...vamos levántate ya es de noche

Esa voz ya la he escuchado antes pero donde.

-Yuuri-que acento tan raro...¿Ruso tal vez?

Con esfuerzo abro los ojos para ver como un par de grandes ojos color azul me ven directamente.

-Hola Yuuri- sonrió aquel hombre tiene el mismo cabello que aquel anciano-Despierta dormilón

Yuuri- ¿QUE?- De la nada todas las imágenes de la otra noche llegaron a mi cabeza como si fueran un balde de agua fría. Nos miro y veo que estamos desnudos así que como cualquiera hice lo que tenia que hacer- QUÍTATE PERVERTIDO FUCHI ATRÁS FUERA FUERAAAA-grite mientras le pateaba y salíamos del lecho de tierra donde antes dormíamos.

-vaya que rudo así despiertas a tu pareja-me miro con el seño fruncido mientras se quitaba la tierra que tenia en los hombros.

Yuuri-¿pareja? -le mire con algo de sonrojo al ver su cuerpo-¿quienes?¿Cual pareja?

Aquel intruso se acerco hasta donde estaba para mirarme sonriendo.

-Nosotros-nos señalo y se apresuro a sujetarme por la cintura pero lo rechace de un empujón.

Yuuri-Apártate de mi. Lo has echado todo a perder.Todos estos años, todo aquello por lo que he trabajado. Apártate de mi- le advertí al notar como trataba de tomarme de las manos.

Aquel hombre decidió darme espacio, algo sorprendido por mi berrinche. Era evidente que estaba molesto con el.

-¿Que he echado a perder?-Pregunto con voz queda. Me le quede mirando fijo para luego notar varias cosas: uno aun estábamos desnudos, dos ya no tenia aspecto de anciano que tenia por primera vez. Ahora tenia una piel sana, y su aspecto el de un hombre joven y fuerte. Algo en su aspecto daba a entender que era fuerte, un guerrero que nadie había superado. Tres tenia rasgos bien definidos y sus ojos brillaban. Cuatro su pelo largo y algo enredado ahora brillaba tenia un color saludable un hermoso color plateado.

Yuuri- Ofrecí mi vida a cambio de la tuya. No tenias ningún derecho de darme sangre. Eso es lo que haz hecho, ¿No es así? No tenias derecho- Le mire feroz mente, apreté mis puños hasta que me enterré las uñas.

-Habrías muerto- dijo el, seco, sin rodeos.

Yuuri- Lo se. Ofrecí mi vida voluntariamente para que tu pudieras seguir con tu misión para salvar a nuestro pueblo-me levante sin importarme estar desnudo.

-Entonces eres un Carpatiano- se acerco pausadamente hasta donde estaba, tomo mis manos, y me abrió uno tras uno los dedos hasta revelar las marcar que me hice. Me dio un vuelco en el corazon cuando beso con amor esas marcas. Pero no caeré. Con algo de fuerza quite mis manos y le mire duramente.

Yuuri-Claro que soy Carpatiano. ¿Quien, si no, te abría reconocido? Víctor Nikiforov, el defensor de nuestro pueblo. Eres el mejor cazador de caidos mas grande que jamas haya existido. Eres una leyenda que ha vuelto a la vida. Tarde algo en reconocerte, pero estabas en un modo lamentable. Se decía que habías muerto hace dos siglos. -dije fríamente mientras sacaba algo de ropa para ponerme.

Víctor-¿Por que no te identificaste de inmediato? Jamas habría permitido que pusieras tu vida en peligro-me dijo con una voz suave que parecía una advertencia.

Yuuri- No hables como si tuvieras algún derecho sobre mi vida, Víctor. Hace mucho tiempo que perdiste tus derechos-le apunte con el dedo.

Note como se agito, sus músculos se tensaron listo para atacar pero no tendría miedo de el.

Yuuri- lo digo enserio. No tenias ningún derecho a hacer lo que hiciste- termine de abrochar mi camisa con enojo.

Víctor- Como macho Carpatiano, no puedo hacer otra cosa que protegerte. ¿Por que vives solo y tan lejos sobre todo desprotegido? ¿Tanto a cambiando nuestro mundo que a nuestros machos ya no les importa proteger mujeres, niños y donceles?-me miro con molestia y algo amenazante.

Yuuri- Nuestros machos ni tienen idea de mi, solo mi familia-respondí con orgullo- Y tampoco es asunto tuyo, así que no creas que tienes que inmiscuirte.

Víctor me miro. Su edad superaba los dos mil años. El sabia lo veo en su mirada sabe que soy su pareja destinada.

Me sentía en desventaja mirándonos los dos. Solo vi cuando se dirigió hacia la habitación continua con toda elegancia de la que pudo hacer acopio. Podía sentir como me provocaba había olvidado lo que era sentirse nervioso. Hice lo que ningún doncel o incluso mujer aria. Escapar sin ser detectado ni por los machos Carpatianos, ni los caídos que me acechaban; y construirse una vida por sus propias normas. Y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ese macho lo arruinara.

Yuuri- Creo que debemos de aclarar algo Víctor- camine hasta donde estaba el -Tu no eres responsable de mi. Estoy dispuesto a permitir que uses estas cámaras hasta que te orientes y encuentres un lugar seguro, no habrá mas contacto entre nosotros. Tengo mi propia vida y no te incluye a ti, para nada- le mire serio.

El frunció del ceño.

Víctor- Eres mi compañero-dijo afirmándolo, claro que era su pareja su otra mitad, la luz que acabaría con su oscuridad, fui creado para el. ¿Cree que no lo se?. Y fue cuando por primera vez de verdad tuve miedo había llegado el momento que mas temía.

Yuuri-Supongo que no abras pronunciado las palabras rituales que podrían unirnos-dije. Mis manos temblaban y las oculte tras mi espalda.

Víctor-¿Por que abrías de tenerle miedo a algo tan natural? Sabes que eres mi compañero y yo el tuyo- Estaba atento a mi, sabia el que su lugar estaba a mi lado.

Así que lo desafié.

Yuuri- Fui tu compañero, Víctor. Hace muchos siglos. Pero cuando tomaste la decicion de cazar caídos junto a tu hermano, me condenaste a una vida de soledad. Yo acepte esa condena. Todo esto sucedió hace tiempo. No puedes volver a mi vida y decretar las cosas.

Vi que guardo silencio, note como quería entrar en mi mente así que le deje ver el recuerdo de nuestro encuentro.

Descubio como el caminaba por la aldea humana donde antes vivíamos estaba caminando junto a su hermano. Los dos legendarios cazadores de Caídos. La gente se apartaba de su camino presa del terror. Víctor se vio a si mismo caminando de prisa con pasos largos y seguros, el cabello suelto en el aire nocturno. Noto como estaba ahí parado algo mas joven mirándole reconociéndolo como mi otra mitad me miro y, el solo giro la cabeza sin aminorar la marcha. Su mirada fría como el hielo se deslizo sobre un grupo de mujeres, su hermano le distrajo. Víctor volvió a mirar hacia adelante y ya no volvió a girar la cabeza, ni una sola vez. Me le quede mirando durante un rato, sumido a un silencio doliente.

Víctor- No lo sabia- susurro

Le mire enfurecido.

Yuuri- No querías saberlo. Hay una diferencia, Víctor. En cualquier caso no importa. Sobreviví a la humillación y al dolor. Pero todo esto sucedio hace tiempo. Hace siglos que vivo dignamente. Ahora estoy cansado y quiero ir al encuentro del amanecer.

Me miro con miedo.

Víctor- Eso no es aceptable, Yuuri-sentencio. Lo dijo con voz pausada

Yuuri- NO tienes derecho a decirme que es aceptable en mi vida y que no lo es. En lo que a mi respecta, renunciaste a tus derechos sobre mi cuando me abandonaste sin mirar atrás. Se supone que al mirarnos sabrías que era tu pareja. No sabes nada de mi, ni sabes nada de la vida que he llevado y de las cosas que quiero y no quiero. Soy feliz he prestado ayuda a los demás, una ayuda que ha sido poca. Ya viví lo suficiente, muchas gracias. Y el solo echo de que aparezcas y volvieras a la vida no cambia nada. No has venido por mi, si no por tu hermano. Ha resucitado, ¿No es eso? y tu quieres darle caza.

Víctor-Así, es- dijo asintiendo con un lento gesto de cabeza- Es verdad, pero haberte encontrado lo cambio todo.

Yuuri- No cambia nada- nege. Abrí de golpe la recamara y me aleje a toda prisa por el túnel que conducía al sótano.- No ha cambiado nada- me dije a mi mismo. De pronto sentí sus pasos atrás de mi espalda.-Tu todavía tienes tu misión, y yo tengo mi vida.- le dije, sabia que estaba atrás de mi siguiéndome.-Y me pertenece a mi. Yo soy dueño de mis decisiones.

Víctor- Nuestro Príncipe tendrá que responderme de algo muy grave- dijo con voz suave y gruesa.- No ha cuidado de ti como era su deber ¿Yakov Feltsman sigue en el poder?

Yuuri- Vete al infierno Víctor- sentía tanta rabia. Entre a la cocina, la cruze de un lado a otro para llegar a un espejo que estaba en el pasillo, me examine el cuello para ver si quedo alguna marca.

Víctor-¿Piensas salir?- pregunto el, con una voz queda y suave. Se me acelero el corazon en el pecho.

Yuuri- Si, le he dicho a Minami que pasaría a ver a uno de sus pacientes. No puedo dejar que se preocupe por mi y decida venir.

Víctor- ese puede esperar- dijo sin inmutarse.

Yuuri- NO hay razón para que tenga que esperar, quede ayer en la noche con el y no rompo mi palabra. -replique- Espero que hayas abandonado MI CASA antes de que yo regrese.

Se le formo una sonrisa en forma de corazon solo para verme sonrojar.

Víctor- No creo que eso suceda-dijo triunfante

Yuuri- Estúpido Víctor - empece a caminar furiosamente hacia la entrada tome algo de aire y grite- Y PONTE ROPA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS NO ESTAS EN UNA PLAYA NUDISTA- azote la puerta para irme.

En mi mente escuche su risa cálida.

Si hice algo malo en otra vida ya lo estoy pagando pense antes de meterme al carro e irme al hospital.


	4. Capitulo 3

Ni en mi peor pesadilla había imaginado que esto pasaría. Víctor Nikiforov. Los de mi pueblo apenas y hablaban de el. Leyendas.Estaban muertos, los hermanos malditos. Por que ahora que por fin había aprendido a vivir como un humano, quizás hasta tener una relación humana, vivir y morir como todos los demás.

Habia llevado un experimento que me permitía vivir a la luz del día como los humanos. Dedique mucho tiempo y energía en esta investigación, buscando una manera de llevar el cambio. Habia simulado con tanta habilidad mis pensamientos para que fueran humanos incluso logre engañar a un veterano como Víctor. Pense que estos serian mis últimos años que podría vivir una vida con Minami. Envejeciendo como los humanos. Para finalmente mostrarme ante el alba. Pero no, llego y me dio de su sangre poderosa revertiendo todos los cambios en mi cuerpo, despertando de alguna manera mas fuerte a mi Carpatiano interno por así decirlo.

Seguí manejando faltaba poco para llegar al Hospital. Solo podía pensar en todo. Nos estábamos extinguiendo las mujeres y donceles estábamos a nada de desaparecer. Eramos objetos de atento cuidado. La mayoría de los bebes que nacían eran machos y muy pocos sobrevivían al año. Mientras las niñas y donceles eran ya un porcentaje de solo un uno por ciento el que nacieran, algunos hasta nacían muertos. Dando como consecuencia que muchos se negaran a traer mas hijos.

Me estacione en el estacionamiento quería pasar tranquilamente. Sentí el rostro húmedo y alze la mirada al cielo. Estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban. Me seque las lagrimas con enojo. Lo había arruinado todo.

Salí con cuidado del auto para empezara caminar a la entrada. MInami se reunió conmigo. Me condujo por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación privada. Habia osos de peluches, globos y muchas flores por la habitación. La pequeña estaba en la cama pálida y con profundas ojeras que delataban su estado. Como de costumbre MInami no me dijo de que sufria.

Yuuri- ¿Saben sus padres que me has pedido que me ocupe de ella?-le pregunte con voz baja pero la niña despertó.

\- Usted es el joven que el doctor Minami dice que ayuda a las personas. Mi mama me dijo que vendría.

Le mire con enojo a Minami y le indique con la mirada que nos dejara, iba a decir algo pero le di a entender que no hablaría con el, enojado salio. ¿Cuantas veces le he dicho que no diga nada de mi? No podía permitirme el lujo de la publicidad. Así que me concentre en la pequeña.

Yuuri- ¿Te duele, no?-le sonreí

La niña solo se encogió en hombros

-No pasa nada. Ya estoy acostumbrada- dijo

Yuuri- Me llamo Yuuri, ¿Como te llamas tu?

-Sara

Yuuri-De acuerdo, Sara.¿Te importaría si te sostengo la mano un rato? Me ayudaría a entender que tienes.

Una sonrisa desdibujada ilumino el rostro de la pequeña.

Sara-¿No vas a pincharme ni meterme cosas ni jeringas?

Yuuri-Creo que eso se lo dejaremos al doctor Minami- devolviendo le una sonrisa. Cogí su diminuta mano. Tenia la piel muy delgada, casi traslucida. Estaba muriendo.-Solo me quedare aquí sentado y me voy a concentrar. Puede que sientas calor en alguna parte, pero no dolerá.

Sara- ya puedes empezar- note su confianza en mi.

Cerre mis ojos para concentrarme únicamente en Sara, apartando todos mis pensamientos. Salí de mi cuerpo para tomar la forma de energía, calor y luz. Entre en ella y empece mi exploración por su pequeño cuerpo. Era victima de potentes agresiones que penetraban en su flujo sanguíneo y el lamentable estado de sus anticuerpos era incapaz de oponerse a aquel ejercito invasor. Examine órganos, tejidos, músculos hasta llegar al cerebro. De la nada sentí compacion con esta pequeña ya estaba sufriendo a temprana edad. Se estaba muriendo, su frágil cuerpo sucumbía a los microbios que la atacaban con ferocidad.

Salí algo cansado del cuerpo de Sara, alze la mirada al reloj de la pared. Tres y media de la madrugada. ¿Cuanto tiempo tardare en sanar a esta niña, liberar aquel cuerpo del cáncer?¿Seria capaz de hacerlo y llegar a casa antes de que saliera el sol?

Sin importarme lo que pasara conmigo, entre de nuevo en su cuerpo, la mantendría viva. Trabaje con meticulosidad, cerciorandome de que no quedara ni un solo rastro del aquella enfermedad.Restaurando tejidos que estaban muriendo.

Me sentía cansado, pero me exigía a mi mismo. Mi energía estaba por los suelos. De la nada sentí un brote de energía descomunal era de alguien de afuera. Acepte esa energía sin pararme a pensar de donde vendría. Aunque era fácil de saber. Víctor al estar atado a mi por un lazo de sangre noto todo atra vez de mis ojos. Su gesto por ayudarme era solo algo natural.

Cuando me cerciore una tercera vez de que me había desecho hasta el ultimo germen de la enfermedad, salí de ella. Agotado pero feliz.Respiraba con dificultad y todo yo temblaba. Agotado de la curación tenia que ocuparme hacer invisible mi tacto con ella. Con los años logre hacer una barrera para ocultarme a carpatianos y caídos.

Mire el reloj cinco de la madrugada. Cansado no podría salir ni al sol mañanero mucho menos conducir.Tenia miedo de morir con dolor. Víctor se encargo de que el sol volviera hacerme daño.

Víctor- No ha sido intencionalmente, cariño

Yuuri- pero el resultado es el mismo.-Corte nuestra charla mental.

Note que Minami aun me esperaba afuera recargado en la pared, así que salí a paso pausado.

Minami- Y,¿has podido ayudarla?

Yuuri- Eso espero- le respondí con evasivas aunque sabia que ella ya lo estaba.- Por favor, ten la delicadeza de no hablarle a nadie de mi a nadie. Lo digo enserio, Minami; teníamos un pacto. No puedo permitir que toquen a mi puerta por milagros. Dale unos dos días antes de hacerle cualquier examen. Si se recupera te llevas el honor.

Ambos caminamos por los pasillos.

Minami- Termine mi ronda ¿quieres ir a desayunar?, podría ayudarte así no te cansarías mucho, vamos te llevo a casa no puedes ni manejar.- Me cojio del brazo y me condujo hasta su coche.

Acepte de buena gana. Solo tardaría unos minutos en llegar a casa y estaba agotado. Me acomode en el asiento tapizado de cuero y le sonreí.

Yuuri- la verdad es que disfrutas de tus lujos-mirando su coche

MInami- No hay nada malo en eso. Se lo que quiero y por eso lo persigo- Me miro con confianza

Yuuri- No empieces- le regañe-No entiendo que es lo que pasa contigo, te he dicho muchas veces que no podemos vernos.

Minami- Nos vemos cada dos días, Yuuri- sonrió- Nos va bastante bien, cuando nos vemos

Yuuri-Estoy cansado para discutir contigo. Pórtate bien y llévame a casa.

Minami- ¿Que has echo con el viejo aquel?, tienes que parar de recoger a gente por la calle. Yuuri por eso me necesitas, eres muy bueno y te puedes equivocar. Tarde o temprano, vas a recoger a un asesino serial.

Yuuri- No creo que ese sea el peligro en este caso-mire por la ventanilla, mietras nos acercabamos a mi casa impotente al final del camino.

Minami- No lo llevaste a tu casa - detuvo el auto y se quito el cinturón de seguridad.

Solo mire hacia otro lado para luego oír un golpe junto con un gruñido de Minami.

Yuuri- Deduzco que crees que te invitare a entrar

Se apresuro abrirme la puerta para salir.

Minami- Pienso entrar pase lo que pase. No quiero descubrir que ahí dentro esta ese viejo lleno de piojos. Aunque seria muy típico de ti.

Como si estuvieran de acuerdo para joderme. La puerta de la entrada se abrió y el maziso cuerpo de Víctor, el cual solo traía un pantalón dejando ver todo su torso bien trabajado y descalzo apareció. Desde luego que no era ningún anciano comido por los piojos pude ver que hasta su cabello lo cepillo y ato en una coleta baja. Sentí que palidecía y que mi corazon gritaba de exitacion por el.

La mirada que le lanzo a Minami delato su enojo. Parecía que quería comerse vivo al doctor. Permanecía de pie, alto y elegante, sus rasgos sensuales inexpresivos. El poder en el era un atributo tan evidente que lo llevaba pegado como segunda piel.

MInami solo me detuvo del brazo y me miraba en seco.

Minami-¿Quien diablos es ese?- pregunto y se puso enfrente de mi. Era un gesto tan gentil que sentí un nudo en la garganta. No importaba cuanto le rechazara siempre me perseguiría.

Víctor bajo las escaleras. Se movía con gracia de un felino y sus músculos dejando ver lo sexy que era.

Víctor- Muchas gracias por traer a Yuuri a casa. Comenzaba a preocuparme- Dijo con voz tranquila. Trate de evitar comunicarme con el mentalmente. Me atrajo a el y pude sentir el calor que me brindaba.- Te has pasado toda la noche afuera, cariño. Debes de estar agotado. Espero que haya podido ayudar a su paciente.- Puso su mano en mi hombro

¿Que diablos te propones? - le pregunte mentalmente pero me ignoro. Me sentia pequeño a su lado.

Minami- ¿Quien es usted?- dijo incomodo.

Víctor- Se va a dar cuenta de que tienes miedo, Yuuri. No me obligues hacer algo que te sera muy difícil de perdonar.- Soy Víctor -sonrió con superioridad para estirarle la mano para saludarle.

Minami sin saber que hacer le estrecho la mano se notaba que no sabia manejar la situación.- Supongo que sabe quien soy.

Al notar que el sol se acercaba Víctor me subió por las escaleras ignorandolo. Si me atrevía a protestar pondría a Minami en peligro. Tendria que aguantar esta ecena falsa.

Yuuri- Te llamare por la tarde MInami-le dije para calmarle

Víctor- No cuentes con ello.-le escuche en mi cabeza mientras gruñia.

Minami- ¿que?


	5. Capitulo 4

Yuuri- ¿Como te atreves a intervenir en mi vida?-le grite ya ambos seguros de que Minami se fuera. Solo iba y venia por la sala sin parar, arriba y abajo, con pasos rápidos y nerviosos que delataban mi estado de animo.

Víctor-Estas sumamente enfadado conmigo- pronuncio muy tranquilo, sin un rastro de expresión en el rostro.

Le devolví la mirada cargada de ira.

Yuuri- No hagas eso, Víctor. No te atrevas a tener esa actitud paternalista conmigo. Tu no significas nada para mi, no eres nada en mi vida. Le preste ayuda a un compañero Carpatiano, esa es la medida de nuestra relación. Era mi deber, ni mas ni menos.

Víctor- Hablas como si lo que quisieras es convencerte a ti mismo Yuuri-dijo el, inclinando la cabeza pero con su mirada clavada en mi- Pensabas invitar a ese hombre a tu casa.

Yuuri- Ese hombre es mi amigo- Mirándolo con ira, el solo ni se digno a pestañear, ni una sola vez, solo me miro cosa que mas me enojaba.

Su postura parecía la de una estatua, pero peligroso. Y cuanto mas permanecía así, mas se me aceleraba el corazon. Como si Víctor tuviera un poder sobre de mi. Sucedía así por que era su compañero. Mi cuerpo le buscaba, lo podía sentir ahora, el apetito, el deseo de pertenecer a el, como una lava candente. Desvié la mirada para solo mirar la alfombra a mis pies en vez de contemplarlo.

Víctor- Yuuri- dijo el, con voz suave. Con dulzura. Tenia un acento muy marcado del viejo mundo, y aquello me producía una agitación interior. Sabia que Víctor era un ser extremadamente bien dotado en... digo en el plano intelectual.

Yuuri- Víctor no estoy dispuesto a estar a tu lado. No podría ser feliz junto a un hombre que fuera dueño de mis actos. Dime. ¿Pretendes dedicarte a la destrucción de tu hermano?

Víctor- Es mi deber, el juramento que debo cumplir.

Solté un suspiro de alivio. Estaba tan agotado que solo quería ir a dormir.

Yuuri- No tenemos mas que discutir.

Víctor-Si yo no te hubiera ayudado mientras curabas a esa niña, jamas tendrías la fuerza para resguardarte del sol.- Le note molesto.

Yuuri- A mi me importaba un rábano resguardarme o no del sol. Lo he echo mas de una vez y no quiero que me lo recrimines.

Víctor- No me dejas mas otra alternativa que ligarme a ti- Note su intención. Durante dos mil años, el no había vivido. Solo había existido en un mundo oscuro e inhóspito. Ahora todo había cambiado, colores, las emociones.

Yuuri- Nada de eso importara. No voy a vacilar en salir al alba. No me are responsable de tu vida. Si tomas la decicion de ligarnos, esa decicion solo abra sido tuya. Yo me niego a participar en ello. Si quieres seguirme cuando me vaya, que así sea. Pero mi vida y muerte serán decisiones mías.

Víctor tomo contacto con mi mente viendo que mis decisiones eran de verdad. - Yuuri háblame de tu relación con ese medico. ¿Hasta donde ha llegado?

Me acurruque en el sillón con mullidos cojines.

Yuuri- No entiendo bien que es lo que quieres saber. No me he acostado con el, si es a lo que te refieres, El lo desea. Se que le gustaría casarse conmigo- vacile un momento pero continué- Me lo he estado pensando.

Frunció el ceño molesto.

Víctor- ¿Y permites que un humano cultive contigo una relación estrecha?

Yuuri- ¿Y por que no?. Mi compañero me rechazo y yo llegue a creer que había muerto. Te busque siglos cambiándome de cuidad. Dejando mi pueblo, MI FAMILIA todo para buscarte y pedirte una explicación de tu rechazo, quería que me lo dijeras en mi cara. Así que tenia todo el derecho a buscar afecto si así lo deseaba- le respondí sin ningún remordimiento.

Víctor- ¿Que sientes por ese macho humano?-bajo la mirada. Note un gruñido por su parte. No iba a dejar que me intimidara.

Pude leer su mente. Aceptaba el hecho de que el era el culpable de mi solitaria vida. Que tenia el derecho de tener estos pensamientos y sentimientos. Podía ver que entendida el echo de no querer un macho dominante. Su vida dedicada a nuestro pueblo. Batallas, guerras siempre dedicado a la destrucción de las criaturas inertes. Siglo tras Siglo. La oscuridad había crecido en el, pero pudo mantenerla a raya con voluntad de hierro, mientras esta traba de dominar su alma.

Habia seguido adelante por una promesa. Encontrar a su compañero. Pero su fe con el tiempo flaqueo. La oscuridad crecido tanto que deicidio sepultarse junto a su hermano gemelo durante años. Estudie su mente. No permitía errores. Luchando con sus demonios, la maldición de los machos carpatianos. Pero mi vida había sido peor. Habia añorado una familia, hijos, un hombre que me amara con quien compartir risas y penas. Viví su adiós como un rechazo.

Vi su admiración por mi, haber lidiado con mi soledad con ayuda de la música, el arte y el conocimiento. Ocultar mi presencia. Sanar a la gente. El estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar muchas cosas, pero la presencia de otro macho era demasiado.

Víctor- Yuuri, ¿son tan diferentes las cosas de los tiempos que yo recuerdo? ¿Acaso nuestro pueblo tiene todas las mujeres y donceles que necesita? ¿Podemos permitir que uno de los nuestros establezca una relación con un macho de la especie humana? ¿Acaso Yakov ha solucionado el problema del nacimiento de hembras y donceles, o ha sido capaz de reducir el numero de los nuestros que se convierten en vampiros?

Alze el mentón ignorandole.

Yuuri- No he podido aliviar a ningún macho carpatiano de su angustia. No pienses en reprenderme con una frase insensata. Mi presencia solo serviría para hacerles la vida mas imposible.

Víctor-¿ Y que pasaría con mi vida? ¿Con mi lucha contra la oscuridad?

Yuuri- Tu elegiste tu vida, y eres lo bastante fuerte para decidir cuando le quieres poner fin. Hay escasas posibilidades de que pierdas tu alma, como les ha sucedido a tantos antes que a ti. Has aguantado vivo mas que ninguno de los de nuestro pueblo. Después de tanto tiempo, hace mucho que paso el peligro.

Sonrió al oírme hablar, un destello fugaz de sus dientes blancos inmaculados. La sonrisa le suavizo la dureza del rostro y transmitió en sus ojos azules una calidez inesperada.

Víctor- Quizás me atribuyes demasiadas virtudes.

Le devolví la sonrisa calidamente.

Yuuri- Es mas que probable.

Víctor me tendió la mano sonriendo notando que su sonrisa tenia forma de un corazon.- Podemos hablar de esto cuando volvamos a levantarnos. Ven a la tierra conmigo.

Me le quede mirando durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Deje lentamente que mis dedos se entrecruzaran con los de el, para permitirle que me ayudara a incorporarme. En cuanto lo toque sentí una respuesta interior venir de mi, y fue como si mi corazon comenzara a latir a la par que el de Víctor. Sentí que mi cuerpo despertaba la vida, suave y sensual en busca de el. Intente liberar mi mano como si me hubiera quemado pero Víctor no me dejo echarme para atrás y se limito a caminar junto a mi hacia la cocina.

Víctor- No me has contestado. Quiero saber que sientes por ese macho humano. Te he tratado con respeto y no te he arrancado la respuesta mentalmente. Quizás deberías tener la cortesía de darme unas respuestas- Hablaba calmadamente, pero la amenaza de acceder la información mentalmente delataba su posesividad implacable de los machos Carpatianos.

Le mire de reojo mientras caminábamos juntos. Note como asimilaba cada detalle de los interiores de mi casa. Me sorprendió que pudiera guardar esa calma después de haberse despertado en un tiempo desconocido para el y rodeado de tecnología tan diferente. Víctor daba la impresión de tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad.

Yuuri- Aprecio a Minami. Hemos compartido muchos momentos. Le gusta la opera y el teatro. Es bastante inteligente- dije era sincero no le mentiría - Me hace sentir vivo, aunque yo sepa que por dentro estoy muerto.

Víctor sintió el dolor oculto en mis palabras le herían como una daga. Un dolor real, no recordado ni imaginado. Apretó mi mano que sostenía y se la llevo al pecho, al centro de su corazon.

Víctor- lo lamento sinceramente Yuuri. Cometí un error al no pensar el lo que podía pasarle a mi compañero cuando no lo encontré. Pero te equivocas al decir que estas muerto por dentro. Eres la persona mas viva que conozco.

Sentí una ola de calidez al oírle decir eso. Reí para ocultar su confusión.

Yuuri- No conoces a nadie mas.

El sonrió, como si degustara el sabor de la felicidad.

Víctor- eso que has dicho no ha sido agradable- hiso un adorable puchero

Yuuri- ya lo se - sonreí mientras bajábamos hacia la cámara. Muy pocas veces bajaba cuando mi cuerpo estaba en su limite, no volvería a dormir el sueño de los mortales, ni salir a la luz del sol. La sangre antigua de Víctor me había modificado todo. Estaba exhausto, y solo el tierno brazo de la tierra podría devolverme toda la fuerza de antaño.

Con un gesto del brazo Víctor hizo que el suelo se abriera. Me quede inmóvil por un instante, dudando si seguir o no. Entonces el me cojio por mi cintura y ambos flotamos hacia la tierra. Todo lo que Víctor sabia, también lo sabia su hermano gemelo, el era del único del cual cuidarse. Hice todo lo posible por dejar un espacio entre los dos, pero el al notar mi agotamiento me atrajo hacia el con su brazo y se encogió alrededor de mi con un gesto protector al tiempo que se deslizaba por mi mente su orden de dormir. Lo ultimo que sentí antes de caer fue como el cerraba la tierra y oscuridad.

Vamos aclarar algo para que no tengan dudas (se me olvido mencionarlo perdon )

Los machos carpatianos nacen con sentimientos y colores conforme crecen su poder igual. Cuando cumplen los 100 años estos empiezan a perder sentimientos y colores hasta solo ser frios y poder ver solo en gris. Por eso se hacen algo protectores con sus parejas ya que estos les devuelven todo. Algunos les abruman tales cosas que llegan a ser agresivos con aquellos que esten cerca de su pareja.

Otra cosa los caidos/vampiros son carpatianos que se dejan ganar por su oscuridad al no encontrar una pareja que les ayude a salir. Por eso al no tener ya mujeres o donceles muchos machos han optado por sucumbir ante el alba pero en su mayoria prefieren convertirse en vampiros/caidos para vengarse por ya sea no encontrar a su pareja o que esta sea asesinada.


	6. Capitulo 5

NarraVíctor

Me desperté presa del fuego, del hambre y del deseo. Cada poro de mi piel quemaba. Tenia el cuerpo endurecido hasta el dolor, pidiéndome urgentemente que reclamara lo que me pertenecía por derecho. A su lado, estaba Yuuri, pálido e inmóvil, con su cuerpo frió junto al suyo ardiente. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, quite las ropas de ambos con solo pensarlo. Al contemplarlo me quedo sin aliento. El bello cuerpo de Yuuri se amoldaba a la perfección con el mio.

Me abrace a el, reflexionando sobre mis opciones. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que Yuuri eligiera el camino de la muerte. Deseaba tener una oportunidad para compartir una vida juntos. No podía vivir sin el, sin embargo aunque lo ligara a mi con las palabras rituales, aquello no bastaría para que el se entregara al alba. Solo había una forma de hacerlo obligarlo a obedecer. Imperdonable . El no se lo perdonaría, pero acabaría aceptando la vida por los dos.

Pense en varias opciones durante un rato. mientras yacía Yuuri en mis brazos, mi decisión se afirmaba mas. Lo poseria. Era un acto egoísta, un acto de maldad que me rebajaba, pero no permitiría que Yuuri muriera. Podía alegar en mi favor que se lo debía a la salvación de nuestra raza y que haría todo lo posible por seguir, aunque sabia que en mi decisión no había nobleza. Lo deseaba. El debía de estar junto a mi.

Cerre mis ojos y decidí abandonar mi propio cuerpo y entrar en el. Me moví lentamente pero seguro, decidido a no cometer errores. Soy uno de los antiguos y mi poder, mis conocimientos eran portentosos. Me asegure de excitarlo incluso después de haber encontrado lo que buscaba. Solo quedaba un detalle pendiente. Al emerger para recuperar mi cuerpo, me percate que Yuuri era un sanador, un doncel que llevaba mucho tiempo en la tierra. Tendría que asegurarme que no tuviera tiempo de pensar ni sentir otra cosa que aquel apetito sensual que nos devoraba a los dos.

Me monte encima de Yuuri, sentí su piel fresca y satinada contra el calor insoportable de la mía. Incline su cabeza morena y apreté mi boca contra la de el para tomar su primer aliento cuando le di la orden de despertar, de venir hacia mi con un deseo irresistible. Nuestras mentes se fundieron, y ahora se volvió imparable un macho carpatiano excitado hasta el limite del ardor en el ritual de acoplamiento.

Sus latidos se a compensaron al ritmo de mi corazon, sus pulmones respiraron al unisono y su mente sucumbió de inmediato.Presa del deseo que irradiaba. Necesitaba desesperadamente a Yuuri para sobrevivir. Tenia que poseerlo. Su cuerpo se desgarraba por el, le reclamaría.

El cuerpo de Yuuri ardía y dolía, sus pequeños pezones se habían hinchado, seductores, se restregaban en mi pecho. Sus caderas se movían sensualmente restregándose en mi cuerpo. Su boca gemía incitándome a besarle. Mientras besaba su hermosa boca, mis manos recorrían cada rincón de piel, quería tomarme el tiempo para saborear mi descubrimiento, pero no podía permitir que Yuuri tuviera un respiro y abandonara la fusión de mentes. Le pase la lengua lentamente por el cuello, deteniéndome un momento sobre el pulso agitado. Mis manos siguieron hasta encontrar el falo del Yuuri, mientras con las rodilla le separaba las piernas para facilitarme el acceso.

Podía sentir los pensamientos de Yuuri, deseo intenso y un apetito desquiciado e indomable. donde quiera que tocara, bailaban las llamas. Escuche un gemido de sus labios cuando mis dedos tocaron su entrada húmeda y caliente. Le mordisqueaba uno de sus pechos jugaba con ese pezón hasta que estuviera duro e hinchado. Le compartía imágenes eróticas invadiendo también su mente de ambos deseando mas.

Mi pelo se había desparramado y nos cubría la cara a los dos. Me apodere de su boca de nuevo sus labios carnosos era una invitación para disfrutarlos. Quería besar y saborear cada parte del cuerpo de Yuuri pero tenia que actuar rápido. Empece a susurrar y note como el reconoció nuestra lengua antigua, pero sus palabras de reclamo quedaron ahogadas en gemidos cuando empece a introducir mis dedos en su entrada para dilatarlo. Le mire con ternura mientras nuestras miradas estaban conectadas. Unos segundos bastaron y sentí su entrada lista. No había marcha atrás era por el bien de ambos.

Víctor- Te reclamo como mi compañero- Al decir esas palabras me acomode entre sus piernas, sacando mis dedos de su interior para después colocar mi pene en su entrada embestí rápido para tomar posesión de el.

Yuuri dejo escapar un grito y sus manos se enredaron en mi cabellera plateada protestando por lo que hacia.

Víctor- Relájate Yuuri- susurre con mi voz calmante. Movió sus caderas con un impulso lento y erótico, dándole tiempo para que su cuerpo se agustara a la invasión. Le incline su cabeza para besarle esa piel hermosa. Yuuri era estrecho y caliente, me rodeaba con un fuego aterciopelado. Es perfecto, cerré los ojos un momento, saboreando la delicia de sentirse rodeado por el.

Deslize mi boca por su vena que latía con fuerza para hundir profundamente mis colmillos, uniéndonos de la manera mas erótica. Corazón y espíritu, alma y cuerpo. La fuerza vital de mi fluyo en Yuuri, mientras le poseía moviendo las caderas en un ritmo duro y profundo, arrastrándonos a ambos a una liberación deseada.Temblaba mientras trataba de mantener el control. El sabor de Yuuri no se parecía a nada que hubiera probado jamas. Embriagador, erótico, adictivo. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo se inflamaba, se hundía mas profundo y mas duro, conviertiendonos en uno solo.

Víctor- Te lo ruego Yuuri- Mi voz ronca le producía deseos. Sentí como respondió de inmediato a mi plegaria. Con su hermosa boca bajo por mis músculos del pecho. Me tense cuando Yuuri acerco sus dientes y jugo con mi pulso, rascando y mordisqueando. - Yuuri- pronuncie su nombre con una urgencia desesperada. Era mas que un solo encantamiento de magia negra, la milenaria atracción había despertado en ambos. Su cuerpo era fuerte, tan perfecto.

Mi pequeño olio la sangre podía sentir el llamado clamaba mi sangre. Su boca se desplazo sensualmente sobre mi cuerpo musculoso. Sus dientes recorriendo mi ser provocaron un deseo que me arranco un gruñido. Entonces le alenté y lo hizo hinco sus dientes sobre mi.

Víctor- Te reclamo como mi compañero. Te pertenezco. Ofrezco mi vida por ti. Te doy mi protección, mi alianza, mi corazon, mi alma y mi cuerpo. Cuidare como mio todo lo que te pertenece- Con trabajo podía decir las palabras del ritual. Yuuri se sacudía en mis brazos, le apreté mas mientras embestía su interior era un caos, tan apretado que pensé que nos convertiríamos en fuego podía sentir a ambos culminar solo faltaba poco.- Eres mi compañero, unido a mi para toda la eternidad y siempre bajo mi protección.-ambos nos corrimos yo dentro de el mientras Yuuri en nuestros vientres.

Yuuri aparto su boca para exhalar algo de aire podía sentir los diminutos agujeros que me había echo y se aferro a mi, era su único anclaje seguro mientras su cuerpo era arrastrado, ola tras ola de placer desnudo y absoluto. Podía sentir como se hundía, su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía.

Estaba tendido bajo mi cuerpo y su corazon le retumbaba con fuerza en los oídos, el pulso galopante, sintiendo su sabor en mi boca, mientras aun permanecía hundido en lo profundo de el. Por primera vez en mi interminable existencia, tuve la sensación de ser verdaderamente feliz.

Sentí como Yuuri acaricio mi pelo humedecido de sudor.- De modo que eso es lo que hemos perdido todos estos años- dijo con voz suave, como maravillado.

Incline mi cabeza para depositar un beso en la linea suave y vulnerable de su cuello. - Eres tan increíblemente bello, Yuuri.- susurre.

Yuuri- Víctor siento ahh -note como su pene empezaba a despertar de nuevo- ahh de nuevo el deseo - gimió cuando mi mano le sujeto su redondo trasero. Cerro los ojos y dejo que lo penetrara en su cuerpo y mente. Nada importaba. Se alegraba de haber experimentado lo que debería haberle pertenecido, volvía a moverme, lento y dulcemente, volviendo a despertar el calor del deseo. Vi los sentimientos y pensamientos de Yuuri sobre el sexo y el acto sexual pensando que nunca le sucedería y se arrepentía de no haberlo incluido en el amplio espectro de información que poseía.

Víctor- Yo si lo heincluido- le asegure para solo dedicarme a su cuerpo. Le cogí de las nalgas con las dos manos para moverlo y se acoplara al ritmo de mi cuerpo. El era llama y éxtasis a la vez, mientras le acariciaba guardaría cada linea y cada curva en un recuerdo. Ambos cuerpos moviéndose a un ritmo imperativo, arrastrándolo cada vez al borde del mas alto acantilado. Roze los pechos con los labios, deseaba que me tocara mas que explorara así que la idea se la transmite mentalmente. Note su nerviosismo lento y tembloroso empezó a tocar mi trasero amanzandolo entre sus manos descubriendo que el podía darme un placer enorme con solo esos pequeños roces. Empece a moverme seguro mientras le cogía con fuerza las caderas, manteniendolo inmovilizado para penetrarlo. Así lo deseaba Yuuri. Ahora podía leer las imágenes eróticas que adueñaban su mente, las cosas que quería que le hiciera y quería entregarse a todas ellas. Sentía como mi cuerpo empezaba a llegar al clímax Yuuri se aferro a mi hasta que un ruido suave escapo de sus hinchados labios.

No quería detenerme, quería que aquel momento durara una eternidad. Quería darle placer hasta hacerlo enloquecer, y sabia que era capaz de hacerlo.

Deslice los brazos en torno a su cuello y lo sostuve con amor. Esperando a que su respiración se calmara y el deseo se calmara, pude leer la satisfacción en su mente, su deseo inagotable de mas.

De pronto, Yuuri se puso rígido y me rechazo empujándome con ambas manos en el pecho. Le di unos centímetros de libertad.Incline pausadamente la cabeza y seguí el camino de una gota de sudor por su pecho. Volvió a empujarme y lo busque mentalmente. La culpa lo invadía, confusión de sentir una atracción sexual tan intensa cuando nunca en su vida había experimentado algo así.

Víctor- Es natural Yuuri- murmure con voz calmada mientras me desplazaba hasta la comisura de sus labios.

Yuuri- Quizá lo es para ti, pero no para mi. Necesito tiempo Víctor, para pensar en todo lo que esta pasando. Necesito estar solo, si lo que quiero es pensar en ellos, por favor déjame incorporarme.

¿Eran lagrimas lo que percibía en sus palabras?

*


	7. Capitulo 6

Narra Yuuri

En cuanto Víctor se deslizo con desgana de mi lado me sentí desprotegido pero me negué a reconocerlo. Quería estar solo. Víctor se quito de encima con toda su enorme corpulencia , su mano recorriendo parte de mi queriendo alimentar el deseo pero no.

Me pare con brusquedad del lecho de tierra saliendo para notar el aire nocturno. Entre al baño, sentía tanto enojo que cuando estaba bajo la regadera dejaba que el agua lavara mis lagrimas del rostro. ¿Como era posible que aquello pasara? ¿Como era posible que Víctor estuviera vivo cuando toda la comunidad carpiana lo había dado por muerto?

Víctor- No te servirá de nada esconderte ahí-

Podía sentir la cercanía de Víctor. Me apresure a suprimir las lagrimas y cerrar el grifo. Mi piel estaba tan sensible que descubrí que me había sonrojado sin razón alguna. El lo había echo,me había cambiado para siempre. Me había dado sangre para traerme de vuelta al mundo carpatiano. Se había unido a mi, atado a el, completo el ritual de tal manera que ahora las dos mitades de nuestras almas estaban fundidas latiendo con el mismo corazon.

Víctor estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándome con cautela.

Yuuri- No me estoy ocultando- Me gire para verme en el espejo de cuerpo completo. ¿Acaso había cambiado? ¿ Se notaba que un hombre me había echo el amor, y que lo había echo bien?- Solo pensaba

Víctor- Crees que nada ha cambiado- reafirmo

Yuuri- No puedo darte lo que quieres de mi. No insistas en ello, o me obligare a llevar este asunto a nuestro príncipe.

El solo sonrió, como un depredador que deja ver sus colmillos. No había humor solo una amenaza.

Víctor- Nadie podrá apartarte de mi lado, Yuuri y menos Yakov. En cualquier caso, tu no acudirías a nadie para que intercediera en este conflicto personal nuestro. Esto es entre tu y yo. No te equivoques, por que mi fidelidad primera es hacia mi compañero, es velar por su salud.

Yuuri- ¿Y que hay de su felicidad?-respondí tratando de no llorar

Víctor- Dame tiempo y también tendrás felicidad. No pienses en cruzar las espadas conmigo. No podrás vencer.

Yuuri-Admiro tu arrogancia-respondí sin inflexión alguna. Deje que la toalla cayera al suelo, para vestirme a la manera de los nuestros. Pense en un conjunto mas deportivo, a los segundos la tenia puesta sobre mi piel. - Esta noche tengo que salir- No quiero discutir mas con el.

Víctor- Si lo que quieres es alimentarte, yo te proveeré- respondió con una voz queda.

El color en mi cara se apodero de mi, no quería pensar como me proveería. Víctor covertia el sencillo acto en una intimidad sexual.

Yuuri- Te agradezco la oferta, pero tengo que ir al hospital. Minami ha dejado un mensaje donde me habla de otro paciente.- Víctor estiro su mano para sujetar mi muñeca parecía su mano unas esposas, aunque hubiera peleado no me soltaría.

Víctor- Conservare lo que me pertenece, Yuuri. NO pongas a ese medico en medio de nuestro campo de batalla.

Yuuri- No hay ningún campo de batalla Víctor-respondí sereno-Minami es mi amigo. A menudo voy al Hospital a prestar mis servicios ahí donde la necesitan. No tiene nada que ver con Minami, aparte de que da la casualidad de que es medico y de que somos amigos.

Víctor- Piensas en el por que es un hombre simple.Es alguien con quien te sientes cómodo y que te es familiar. Yo te doy miedo.

Lo mire fijamente no iba a caer.

Yuuri- Ignoro que planes tienes, pero puedo sentir tus intenciones. Crees que puedes impedir que me dedique a hacer lo que tengo pensado desde hace tiempo.

Víctor- Quizá te convendría pensar en otras posibilidades, en otro estilo de vida.

Yuuri- No sabes nada de mi, crees que has cambiado tu estilo de vida al encontrarme pero no Víctor, no has cambiado nada, ¿sabes? De aquí a unos días habrá una matanza en esta cuidad, y tu te lanzaras a la persecusion de los culpables, sin dignarte a mirar atrás, sin pensar en mi, tal como sucedió la otra vez... me abandonaras- baje la mirada.

Víctor- No me quedara otra alternativa que dar caza al vampiro-algo dentro de mi se rompió al escucharle, se acerco a escasos milímetros de mi, alzo mi rostro con su mano- pero, no solo mirare atrás, si no que volveré por ti.

Solo le pedí que me soltara la muñeca con un gesto.- Eres un gran hombre, Víctor, una leyenda entre los nuestros, y te mereces esa gran reputación. Quisiera darte todo lo que deberías tener- entrecere los ojos y mis largas pestañas cayeron ocultando el profundo dolor y culpa que sentía- Pero yo tengo una vida aquí antes de que tu llegaras. No te conozco. Mi cuerpo reacciona como reaccionaria ser el compañero de un carpatiano, pero mi corazon no te pertenece.

Tomo mi mano y se la llevo al pecho y dijo.

Víctor- Sientes admiración por ese medico humano. Lo puedo leer en tu mente. Pero no te equivoques creyendo que es amor.

Yuuri- ¿Por que piensas que no podría amar a un humano?

Víctor- Por que eres mi compañero, y solo hay un hombre para ti. Ahora he llegado, Yuuri. Debería haber llegado antes, pero ya estoy aquí. No dejes que el miedo te haga entregarte a otro hombre

Yuuri- Hace mucho tiempo que siento afecto por Minami,es verdad que había albergado la idea de compartir mis últimos años con el. Me merezco algo que se paresca a la felicidad después de una larga vida.- Por que empece a sentirme culpable. No le debía nada. Le pedí que no pronunciara esas palabras, y aun así el lo hizo.

Víctor- Disfrutas de su compañía por que eres un sanador. El también sana a las personas. Pero esa actividad no es amor. El afecto, la admiración y la amistad no hacen el amor.

Yuuri- Si me hubiera pedido que me casara con el, lo habrías encontrado viviendo conmigo.

Víctor me miro con esos ojos como hielo. Con un gesto suave acaricio mi mentón.-No necesito leer en tu mente para saber que lo ha pedido a menudo. No hay hombre, humano o de otra estirpe, que conociéndote no tenga la intención de hacerte suyo. Tu no lo amas Yuuri.

Yuuri- No te amo a ti, Víctor. Y eso para mi tiene importancia. He vivido demasiado tiempo para entablar una relación. Solo por que tenia ganas de sexo no implica que te ame.

Víctor- Sexo a lo grande- corrigió el, riendo con la mirada.

Lo mire con una sonrisa coqueta.

Yuuri-De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, sexo a lo grande- le mire desafiándolo- No te hagas iluciones. Solo le estoy dando al demonio la parte que le corresponde. Durante todo este tiempo nuestro pueblo te conoce como el ángel de la luz y a tu hermano el ángel de la oscuridad. Quizás lo hayan entendido al revés- retire su mano y le di la espalda- No me molestare si encuentras otro lugar para dormir. No apuestes demasiado en ganar esta batalla entre nosotros. Incluso después de lo que ha ocurrido. Por mi parte aun estoy decidido a envejecer. He vivido mucho y me he cansado de ver morir a otros- recordé a mis hermanos que murieron al nacer, los llantos de mis padres.

Víctor- No hay ninguna batalla, querido mio. - murmuro el con voz suave.

Empece alejarme pensando en todo esto. ¿que aria ahora?


	8. Capitulo 7

NarraVíctor

Lo vi alejarse en la noche oscura. Yuuri no tenia ni la mas mínima posibilidad de escapar. Me asegure de eso. Nadie, ni humano ni de otra naturaleza, podía arrebatármelo.Y mas que nada en el mundo, mi póliza de seguro impederia que el fuera a buscar el amanecer.

Me deslizo flotando por la sala hasta la puerta, me quede mirando las luces de la cuidad. Habia muchas luces. Habia estado mucho tiempo enterrado, necesitaba ponerme al día. Tenia que volver a aprenderme el mapa de París, a encontrar cada callejón y cada refugio. Aquello era una caza ideal para un demonio como Vitaly, que no tardaría en actuar. Las matanzas, las muertes, la caza interminable y los combates que seguirían.

Ahí en algún lugar de esta cuidad dormida, acechaba un asesino implacable y despiadado. Nadie estaba a salvo hasta que lo destruyera, ahora que tenia a Yuuri tenia que encontrar una manera de destruir a mi hermano. Si había vacilado en el pasado, preso de una falsa idea de la felicidad, ya no cometería el lujo de cometer el mismo error. Debía velar por Yuuri. Pero primero necesitaba actualizarme y un buen corte de cabello, no creo que sea normal traerlo hasta la mitad de mi trasero.

Narra Yuuri

Me tome mi tiempo mientras caminaba al hospital ya que deje mi auto ahí en el estacionamiento. Me gustaba la noche, así como el sol me las había ingeniado para hacer lo que ninguno de nuestra especie. Me fascinaban los ruidos de los animales nocturnos.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que viera mi tierra? ¿Como seria volver a estar entre los míos? ¿Hundir los dedos en la rica tierra y curativa? ¿Por que había el vuelto después de siglos de ausencia? ¿por que ahora? ¿Y que era lo que sentía por Minami? ¿Acaso podría entregarme a Víctor tan apasionadamente, y sentir un afecto por Minami? ¿Acaso Víctor hizo algo para que esto pasara?

Con un suspiro, me frote las sienes que latían con fuerza. Habia traicionado mis propias creencias. Jamas me había entregado a Minami, pero había albergado la esperanza de hacerlo. Sabia que me tenia cariño era imposible que me mintiera ya que podía leer la mente a cualquiera. Minami sufriría una gran decepción. Me sentía solo, traicionado de llevar una vida solitaria.

Víctor- No estas solo Yuuri. Yo estoyaquípara hablar contigo. No tienes que sentirtetraicionadoheentrado atu vida de manera imprevista. No puedo decir que me alegro de que pienses constantemente en otro hombre y que tepreocupespor su felicidad que lamía. Perolo comprendo. Te hecomplicado las cosas.

Reprimí mis lagrimas. Habia algo que me confortaba y me daba una sensación de intimidad al sentir alguien hablarme de esa manera, murmurando dulces palabras de comprensión en medio de mi crisis personal. Por primera vez en muchos siglos no me sentí solo.

Minami- Yuuri, gracias a Dios- Minami salio apresurado de una sala situada en la entrada del hospital. ¿Tan sumergido estaba que no note cuando llegue? - Estaba desesperado preguntándome que te había pasado. ¿Quien era ese hombre?

Me paso un brazo protector por el hombro y sentí de inmediato la desaprovacion de Víctor. Los hombres carpatianos no estaban acostumbrados a compartir a sus parejas. Mas el que era un ejemplar del viejo mundo. Habia olvidado que eran protectores. Posesivos.

Yuuri- Se llama Víctor. Minami, lo siento. No tenia idea de que estaría ahí. Si lo hubiera sabido, te habría hablando antes para que lo conocieras.

Minami-Te mira como si fuera tu dueño- Me abrazo contra su pecho, sintiendo que me había perdido.- Eso es lo que cree, ¿verdad?¿que significa para ti?

Yuuri- Era mi marido. Creía que había muerto- confesé con voz queda y sincero- Cuando descubrí que aun vivía, me quede mas sorprendido de lo que debes estar tu. Lo siento Minami.

Minami-Nunca me habías mencionado que tenias marido- dijo confundido

Yuuri- Ya lo se-suspire- Sucedió hace mucho tiempo y yo había aceptado la idea de que había desaparecido. Su regreso me ha dejado en estado de shock y aun lidio con ello.

Minami trago saliva, quise tranquilizarlo pero el entrelazo de inmediato sus dedos con los míos.

Minami-¿Que significa esto?¿Después de todo este tiempo no se le ha ocurrido pensar que quizás no tiene ningún derecho a volver a tu vida? Ya sabes lo que siento por ti. ¿Lo declararon legalmente muerto? ¿Que significa todo esto para nosotros?

Yuuri-No se que pensar en este momento, te lo he dicho me encuentro en estado de shock-necesitaba explicarle la verdad- Pero es verdad que cambian las cosas, Víctor es un hombre muy avasallador y desde luego nunca fue declarado muerto.

Minami se separo de mi, mirándome con enojo.-Todavía te sientes atraído por el

Solo desvié la mirada, sentía culpa.-Era mi marido, Minami,¿Que te imaginas?

Minami-Maldita sea, Yuuri deberías haberte casado conmigo hace mucho tiempo. Has pensado en ello no lo niegues ¿Que mas da que haya vuelto? Ya no pertenece a tu vida-se quedo quieto- Supongo que no se habrá instalado en tu casa ¿Verdad?

Solo guarde silencio y evite su mirada. Minami se dio con la palma abierta en la frente. -Yuuri te has vuelto loco. ¿No sabes nada de ese hombre? ¿Donde había estado? ¿Acaso sabes a que se dedica? Me juego a que no, por lo que sabes podría haber estado en la cárcel.-Creo que me debes una explicación.

Yuuri- Si quisiera contártelo, no podría hacerlo. No me has dejado decir ni una palabra-proteste- Donde estuvo y que hacia es cuestión de el y no tengo que darte explicación.

Minami- Te has acostado con el- La frase era una afirmación

Yuuri- Eso tampoco es asunto tuyo- aventandolo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de amenaza, me sentía culpable pero no iba a tolerar que Minami o cualquier hombre me regañara

Minami- ¿Se te ha ocurrido que quizás ha estado viviendo con otra mujer todos estos años? Hijos tal vez y tu no lo sabrías

Lo mire por primera vez con ira- Eso es muy bajo de tu parte MInami.-

Minami- Te amo Yuuri no lo hagas- me abrazo y sentí incomodidad incluso nauseas. Olí su colonia cara, reafirmando que eso me provocaba las nauseas. Era raro ya que siempre me gustaba su colonia. Ahora solo pensaba en el olor de Víctor, en su fragancia masculina y almizclada ¿Aquello era parte del ritual que habíamos consumado ambos? Quizás ahora no podría acercarme a ningún hombre.

Yuuri- No estoy haciendo nada MInami. No se que hacer, de modo que no pienso hacer nada. Siempre te he dicho que busques a una chica y sientes cabeza.-me aparte de su lado y me eche el pelo hacia atrás-

Minami- Te amo Yuuri-Dijo con exprecion triste- No tengo intención de abandonar para buscarme una mujer. Es a ti a quien quiero. No puedo decir que me agrade la idea de un antiguo marido que se queda en tu casas, pero no quiero que me dejes fuera de tu vida por que creas que no puedo lidiar con ello.

Solo sacudí la cabeza- Ni siquiera yo se como lidiar con esto. Estoy confundido. ¿Que te parece si mejor le echamos una visita a ese paciente?

Minami me cogió del brazo y aminoro la marcha para que no entrara al hospital- ¿Lo amas?

Suspire lentamente tenia que ser sincero.

Yuuri- ¿Como podría amarlo si no lo he visto en tanto tiempo? No lo conozco, no me he permitido a mi mismo a conocerlo. Ahora mismo no quiero conocerlo. Te diré que es valiente y que lo admiro como nunca lo he echo con nadie. Y se merece una buena vida. Solo que no quiero formar parte de ella.

Minami- No le debes nada. No me importa que haya sido agente secreto. Hablas como si le debieras algo, pero no es así. No puede volver de repente y decidir que ahora te quiere.

Yuuri- Es diferente Víctor. No te lo puedo explicar. He tenido una noche difícil y te pido que dejes el tema. Si me presionas, no podre darte la respuesta que quieres oír, tendría que decir que no hay ninguna esperanza para nosotros y sera mejor que te olvides de eso. -Frote mis sienes- ¿Que pasa con ese paciente tuyo? ¿Quieres que te ayude si o no?

Minami- De acuerdo Yuuri, se ara como tu quieras- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con frustacion- por ahora lo dejaremos, pero me gustaría que lo echaras de tu casa podrías llevarlo a uno de esos asilos en los que ayudas ahí tendrá una cama.

Yuuri- Le he pedido que busque alojamiento en cuanto se oriente, pero no lo obligare a dejar mi casa ahora cuéntame que pasa con ese paciente- Lo decía enserio si Minami seguía molestándolo se iría por una temporada.

Minami- Es un chico de catorce años y por su aspecto diría que ha sobrevivido a un choque te trenes. Las radiografías muestran muchas roturas oseas, algunas tratadas por los médicos, otras soldadas por si solas, pero mal. Esta prácticamente en coma. Me mira, pero no pronuncia palabra. Ni siquiera estoy seguro que me oiga. Es un estado lamentable. Tiene cicatrices horribles en la espalda y otras especialmente feas en las manos y en los brazos como si hubiera resistirse muchas veces. Lo trajo su padre, un verdadero bruto. No tiene mas parientes. Los policías nos han dicho que es un delincuente profesional pero que no tiene antecedentes por haber cometido abusos. No podemos demostrar que el padre es un abusador y un sádico sin que el chico colabore y el no puede hablarnos. Se lo quiere llevar a casa, dice que tiene un retraso mental, pero yo no me lo creo.

Senti que el corazon me daba un vuelco, detestaba este tipos de casos había luchado para crear refugios para mujeres y niños pero nunca eran suficientes. ¿Por que un padre habría torturado a su hijo?. Catorce años. Los machos carpatianos siempre protegían a las mujeres, niños y donceles, no tenia sentido.

Yuuri- ¿Ha sufrido abusos sexuales?

Minami-Evidentemente- Sin corazon dijo- han abusado tanto del chico que llega a ser repulsivo

Víctor- ¿Me necesitas cariño?- era la voz de Víctor que llamaba gentilmente.

Yuuri- Enséñame donde esta Minami- le dije con voz serena- Han abusado de un chico. Ahora voy a verlo dicen que sospechan del padre.-Sin pensarlo le transmití toda la información a Víctor.- Yo estare bien .

Víctor- Tranquiloaquíestoy- sentí sus caricias en mi mente.

Minami abrió la puerta de la habitación del muchacho y me dejo entrar.

Minami- Yuri, me gustaría que conocieras a un amigo. Se que puedes oírme. Se llama igual que tu se llama Yuuri. No tienes que tenerle miedo.

Al mirarlo llore por dentro, era una tortura horrible algo que ni siquiera había visto antes, estaba tan roto que note como quería morir. Por que el ser humano es tan destructivo.


	9. Capitulo 8

Yuuri- Hola, Yuri. Tu medico me ha pedido que venga a verte. Pense que podríamos pedirle que salga para que podamos estar los dos solos. Solo nosotros dos.-dije, mirando a Minami.

El se inclino muy cerca de mi oído, tan cerca que pude sentir su cálido aliento.

Minami- Voy a echar una mirada para vigilar al padre. Si te encuentra aquí dentro, quien sabe de lo que es capaz de hacer.

Yuuri-¿Crees que se puede poner violento?-Pregunte en un susurro no quería que el joven escuchara. Lo único que necesitaba era una escena violenta.-¿Lo estaban esperando?

Minami- No a estas horas. Suele dedicarse a beber-Miro al chico y le lanzo un gruñido antes de salir de la habitación.

Observe detenidamente a Yuri, estaba en posición fetal, y tenia el pelo cortado irregularmente, como si alguien se lo hubiera cortado a hachazos. Una cicatriz en forma de medialuna, blanca y delgada, le surcaba la sien. Tenia magulladuras en toda la cara y los ojos hinchados, y en la mandíbula se advertían diversas manchas de tonos azules y verdes.

Yuuri- Así que te llamas Yuri igual que yo- dije bajando la voz.

Le sostuve la mano casi inerte y llena de cicatrices, a la vez que hacia contacto mental con el. Quería adentrarme a sus recuerdos, averiguar que le había pasado para dejarlo postrado en la cama.

Poco segundos pasaron para verme envuelto en una ola de violencia y depravación. Las lagrimas me quemaban. Una existencia tan horrible. Pude sentir cada golpe que había recibido, cada quemadura, cada violación, cada uno de los actos a los que lo habían obligado a someterse, todas las torturas, metales y físicas, como si me las hicieran a mi. Su propio padre lo había vendido a otros hombres, lo habían golpeado en repetidas ocasiones cuando se resistía y lo habían castigado cada vez que quería escapar. Lo golpeaba si lloraba, lo golpeaba cuando los hombres lo devolvían a su padre, quejándose que era un muñeco de madera, de que no cooperaba y de que era frígido.

Las imágenes eran terribles, de dedos que penetraban a la fuerza aquel cuerpo tan pequeño, de manos que buscaban y apretaban, hombres que lo manoseaban y que apestaban a alcohol. Sentí un dolor penetrante cuando vi como lo forzaban a que su cuerpo menudo aceptara lo que no podía. Vi los enormes puños que le golpeaban la cara, su cuerpo lanzado hacia la pared. La pesadilla seguía y seguía, pude ver el miedo de Yuri, el miserable destino del pobre chico, tan joven, sin ayuda ni esperanza. Encerrado en un armario oscuro e irrespirable,otras veces encerrado en un cuarto de baño mientras se congelaba.

Sufriendo hambre y sed, sabiendo que cada vez que oyera los pasos todo volvería a empezar.

Me lleve una mano a mi vientre, que se me retorcía y se me hacia un nudo como manifestaciones de su empatia. Por un momento pensé que podría enfermar sin remedio ante lo que vi. Yuri no solo había vivido un infernó físico si no que, ademas, había perdido toda voluntad de luchar.

Decidido a salvarlo a encontrar al verdadero Yuri, el que había existido antes de que le destrozaran el alma. En otras épocas, había sido un luchador. Habia sido un amante de la vida, de la poesía, había descubierto la felicidad en las cosas que le rodeaban, cosas sencillas, tal como le había ocurrido a su madre, su madre le había puesto ese nombre, Yuri Plisetsky. El que labra la tierra. Tenia una voz digna de llegar al cielo, y sin embargo, aquel padre había conseguido apagarla. Aquel hombre era tan repugnante como un vampiro. Vivía para el alcohol y para el crack.

Yuuri- Escucha mi voz, Yuri, mas que mis palabras- quería proyectarle con mi voz seguridad a esa alma atemorizada- No te puedo mentir. Se que no quieres volver a este mundo y no te lo reprocho. Te has alejado mucho de este cuerpo así que no tienes que verlo ni oírlo. Ya no tienes que volver a sentir lo que te hace. Yo te puedo curar. Puedo quitarte las cosas que el te ha echo, las cicatrices que tienes en el cuerpo. Puedo empezar a suavizar el impacto de lo que te ha echo para que vuelvas a vivir. Incluso conseguiré con el tiempo, que tu mismo puedas portar en ti un bebe, si eso es lo que quieres, eres un ser humano con un don hermoso que muy pocos humanos tienen. Puedes tener tu propia familia. Y me creerás lo que te voy a decir, me creerás por encima de todo. Ya se que te ha echo sentir que no vales nada, pero la verdad Yuri, es que el no podía soportar tu bondad natural, no soportaba la belleza que irradiabas y que le recordaras cada día su miserable vida-.

Le eche a un lado el pelo suelto y me incline cerca de su cabeza. Tenia ganas de abrazarlo para siempre, mantenerlo a salvo y amarlo. ¿Por que no lo había encontrado antes de que su abominable padre le hubiera echo tanto daño? Sentía mis lagrimas que bañaban mi rostro. Los antiguos como yo sentíamos las emociones con mas intensidad. Quería tenderme a su lado y llorar, pero me contuve necesita salvarlo.

Cerre mis ojos concentrándome de lleno en Yuri, hasta que mi mente se desprendió de mi cuerpo para convertirme en luz y energía. De inmediato me fundí con Yuri, aquel cuerpo pequeño era una masa de músculos desgarrados, de huesos rotos y tejidos deteriorados. Habia cicatrices internas por todas partes. Sobre todo sentí de que su cuerpo estaba casi muerto, como si su espíritu se había desvanecido. Habia conectado con el niño. Y que me había escuchado en algún remoto pliegue de su mente. Podia sentirlo esperando en las sombras, muy quieto, esperando que fueran verdad mis palabras.

Yuuri- Cariño- dije en un susurro mental, con mi corazon dolido- Cariño, lamento no haber estado antes para ayudarte, pero no te voy abandonar, siempre cuidare de ti, te cuidare durante tu juventud. Me asegurare que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño de esta manera- Me acerque a esa fuerza vital que se había convertido en un ovillo- Vuelve y vive, Yuri. Te puedo devolver tu vida. No soy tu madre, ya lo se, pero jamas permitiré que te vuelva hacer daño. Te doy mi palabra, y eso es algo que no hago con ligereza ni a menudo.-

Me acerque mas a su luz pequeña y aquel niño pequeño y miserable, comenzó a bañarse en luz, en su compasión, en toda la energía de su bondad.

Yuuri- Cree en mi. Confía en mi. Se que puedo protegerte. Escucha mi voz Yuri. Soy incapaz de mentirte a alguien como tu, se que sientes que digo la verdad.

Con mi voz hipnotizante atraía el espíritu quebrantado del niño como si fuera un imán. Comenze a catar un ritual curativo en el lenguaje antiguo, palabras que databan de otro tiempo, mientras comenzaba a trabajar desde adentro hacia afuera con el fin de reparar el organismo. Trabaje rápido y meticulosamente, prestando atención en detalles, deseando limpiar toda huella de suciedad que habían dejado las palizas y las violaciones en su cuerpo. Estaba fundido al niño que note como empezaba a irradiar miedo. No era miedo hacia mi, eso no podía ser, era como si pudiera sentir a su padre. Estaba en alguna parte del hospital, se sentía su cercanía, por que se dirigía hacia nosotros a esta habitación.

Sentí su miedo, estaba aterrado y los dos permanecíamos conectados mentalmente. Tenia control uno nacido de siglos pasados. Me había entrenado para parecer humano. Salí de su cuerpo pero nuestra conexión estaba ahí presente.

Yuuri- Tranquilo, cariño. Ni siquiera dejare que te toque. Se todas y cada una de las cosas terribles que te ha echo. La policía se lo llevara y lo dejara bien encerrado que jamas volverá a salir.

Me incorpore con pasos serenos y pausados el agotamiento después de sanar lo sentía pero por el lo aguantare. Abrí la puerta y deje entrar a Minami.

Yuuri- es su padre- le avise- ese hombre ha hecho cosas terribles con este chico. Llama a la policía y asegúrate que vengan de inmediato y lo detengan. Pregunta por Leo de la Iglesia. Menciona mi nombre y dile que he dicho que es una emergencia.

Minami miro a Yuri que permanecía en posición fetal, con los ojos apagados y fijos en ninguna parte.- Si el no ha dicho nada...

De mis ojos salio mi furia, enojo - No tendrá que testificar- Era una orden y me di media vuelta.

Minami tenia una mano en la puerta cuando de pronto se abrió con violencia y el salio disparado hacia la cama. Entro un hombre enorme y fornido con pasos vacilantes y le lanzo una mirada de odio. Tenia unas manos enormes, que abría y cerraba en sendos puños. Pude notar como su mirada se posaba en mi y Yuri que teníamos sostenidas nuestras manos.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?-rugió-¿Como se atreve a entrar en la habitación de mi hijo cuando he dicho que estaba prohibida la entrada?¿Quien es usted?

Le respondí sereno y seguro.

Yuuri- Soy quien se ocupa de este niño. Esta muy enfermo señor. Y ahora quiero que salga de esta habitación para que no aumente su malestar.

Mi voz tenia tal fuerza que el hombre se giro para irse. Esta así de irse, cuando de pronto se dio la vuelta sacudiendo la cabeza. Un odio animal y penetrante brillo en su mirada.

-Grandisimo puto, no seras tu quien me diga lo que tengo que hacer con mi hijo-exclamo y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia nosotros. Yuri era esencial para el, era la única forma de obtener su droga.

Tuve que reconocer que al hombre se le daba bien intimidar a la gente. Habia perfeccionado su técnica con Yuri y su madre. Aquel ser era una abominación que solo sentía la necesidad de infligir dolor. Hombres, niños mujeres a todo ser el disfrutaba infligirles dolor sádico.Note como Minami se había convertido en una cosa pequeña, temblando en el rincón, intentando alcanzar la puerta. Si lo conseguía podría llamar a la policía y pedir ayuda.

Aquel hombre debía de haber salido cuando se lo ordene, era solo un humano y la orden oculta en mis palabras debería de haber funcionado. Podía usar otro de mis poderes pero era arriesgado Minami estaba aun presente y con un legendario vampiro rondando la cuidad podría ponernos en peligro.

El hombre estaba tan cerca que podía ver el vello de su pecho atra vez de una camisa inmunda. Olía a whisky barato y a centeno. No iba a permitir que lo tocara, si me golpeaba sufriría. El aire de había vuelto cargado y pesado.

-Grandisimo maricón. Lo que tu necesitas es un hombre de verdad que te enseñe a comportarte. Y ese pobre medicucho viene corriendo cada vez que a ti se te antoja- Con un gesto asqueroso toco mi entrepierna- Hueles bien chico, y seguro que tienes la piel tan suave como parece- El hombre respiraba tan rápido relamiéndose de anticipación. Alzo su mano para tocarme el rosto pero...

Yuuri- NO- era una orden. Le lance una mirada de odio cargada con desprecio.

Aquel tipo soltó una risa horrible mientras veía el golpe que quería darme me quede muy quieto.

Minami lanzo un grito desesperado para alertar al personal de seguridad. Solo ocurrió un segundo y la puerta se abrió de golpe justo en el momento es que el señor descargaba su puñetazo.

Continuara...

Ahora... XD

Víctor no dejo de sonreír, incluso cuando cogió al hombre por el puño y se lo aplasto con su propia mano. Lo había alcanzado antes de que fuera golpeado. A una velocidad sobrenatural se había entre puesto entre nosotros y aquel hombre. Solo los ojos azules de Víctor parecían vivos en su rostro, pero se podía ver el odio, había despertado a la bestia que ocultaba.

Para asombro de Minami, el padre de Yuri pareció derrumbarse ante la presencia de Víctor. Minami vio el terror pintado claramente en el rostro de aquel hombre. Víctor tenia el aspecto de un ángel vengador, un guerrero antiguo y ahora miraba al padre de Yuri directamente a los ojos.

Víctor-¿No querrás golpear a Yuuri verdad?- La voz era suave, casi compasiva y aunque sonaba bien a los oídos, daba tanto miedo por que no había emoción

El hombre sacudía la cabeza como un niño. Tenia dolor pintado en su rostro y Minami noto que no había soltado el puño. Pronto los gritillos se convirtieron en llanto. Víctor inclino su cabeza y murmuro algo que Minami no alcanzo a oír. Aquel humano dejo de llorar para mirar con terror a Víctor.

Los guardias de seguridad entraron a la habitación y Víctor se aparto inmediatamente, sin dejar de protegernos. Lo sacaron al pasillo, asombrados al ver que obedecía dócilmente. Se oyó un ruido de algo pesado que caía al suelo y una tos terrible seguida de un hilo de respiración. Una enfermera entro pidiendo a MInami que saliera para descubrir que el padre de Yuri había caído y cogiéndose el cuello con ambas manos totalmente gris mientras luchaba desesperadamente por respirar.

Minami- ¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto mientras se arrodillaba junto a el.

-Comenzó a ahogarse y se cogió el cuello. Fue como si se volviera loco, como si lo estuvieran estrangulando y luego cayo- Balbució el guardia de seguridad.

Escuche la explicación y me senté en una silla a lado de Yuri.-Gracias Víctor-dije sinceramente agradecido y feliz por su intervención.

Me acaricio el pelo, una caricia de seda.

Víctor- Deberías de haber sabido que jamas permitiría que nadie te pusiera la mano encima- Hablaba con una voz suave, casi tierna. Me hacia sentir seguro, cuidado.

Sabia que el padre de Yuri había muerto, Víctor sabia absolutamente todo, todas las barbaridades que aquella bestia le había echo a su propio hijo. Víctor había estado presente como una sombra en mi mente cuando me fusione con Yuri, controlando el entorno como los machos de su especie solían hacer para cuidar a sus compañeros.

Víctor había sentido el terror del pequeño, sufrió a mi lado en cada uno de los momentos que el chico había sufrido. Compartió las lagrimas que había llorado y el temor que había sentido al ver entrar a esa escoria a la habitación. Me sentí agradecido con el.

Vi como Víctor tocaba a Yuri, su mano tan delicada, su voz convertida en un instrumento musical. La ternura que aquel hombre tan fuerte me dejo un nudo en la garganta.

Víctor- Ya no te podrá hacer daño, pequeño gatito. Yuuri te cuidara, y yo también cuidare de ti, estas bajo la protección de los dos, y te doy mi palabra de honor de que sera para siempre. Vuelve con nosotros, únete a nosotros. Mi ahora hijo mio.

️️️️️️️️️️️️️

Ahora si aqui termina el capitulo.

Espero que les guste y no me odien por lo que paso con la gata rusa.

Aclaremos algo por que no quiero que me digan que no investigue.

El nombre de Yuri es de origen ruso, variante de Jorge. Su significado, igual que el de este, es: "que trabaja la tierra, agricultor, cultivador".

San Jorge era un soldado cristiano mártir en Palestina, el año 303 bajo el imperio de Diocleciano. Según la leyenda, vencedor del dragón y santo Patrón de los Caballeros de Inglaterra desde el siglo XII, así como de Portugal, Lituania, Aragón y Cataluña. Santo muy vinculado a la tierra e invocado continuamente por campesinos para proteger sus cosechas, mediante rogativas.

Asi que ahi esta el significado de su nombre asi que no me salgan con que no significa eso. San Google te invoco


	10. Capitulo 9

Yuri primero miro al techo, sorprendido de que el dolor hubiera desaparecido totalmente. Recordó la voz de un ángel que le brindo seguridad y le hacía promesas. Era una voz que quería volver a escuchar, aunque fuera solo una fantasía. Miro a un lado suyo y lo miro aquel ángel de sus sueños. Era bello como cualquier ángel hubiera imaginado. Tenía el pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo. Tenía el rostro de una madonna. Un perfil clásico, delicado, casi frágil, y era tan bello que a Yuri le quitaba el aliento. Le costó encontrar su propia voz.

Yuri- ¿Eres real?- La voz le tembló, vacilante, un mero hilo de voz.

Yuuri sintió el orgullo de Víctor ante los pensamientos del pequeño hacia su persona. Se resistía a aceptar esa calidez al saber que él estaba orgulloso de él, pero la verdad es que se sentía como si nadie más tuviera sus talentos ni sus habilidades. Ninguno de su especie había sobrevivido tanto tiempo solo por tantos siglos, y valiente. Él lo hacía sentir asi, a pesar de la determinación a no dejarse tocar o estar a su lado. Víctor solo se limitaba a estar con él en una fusión de mentes y cuerpos. Lo sentía.

Víctor-Nos pertenecemos.

Yuuri lo ignoro para centrarse en el adolescente.

Yuuri- Soy totalmente real, gatito. Todo lo que te prometí te lo dije enserio. Ya no tienes que temer.

Yuri sacudió la cabeza y en su mirada se pintó el pánico. – Me mandaran de vuelta con el. Siempre lo han hecho. O el vendrá a buscarme. No puedo escaparme; el me encuentra, siempre me encuentra.

Víctor- Se ha ido de este mundo, pequeño. Se ha ido para siempre. Nunca volverá a encontrarte, y nunca volverá acercarse a ti. Sufrió un paro cardíaco cuando se vio enfrentado a sus propios pecados.

Yuri- ¿Se ha ido de verdad? ¿Este hombre dice la verdad? ¿Dónde iré ahora? ¿Cómo viviré?- Sentía verdadero pánico que tomo con fuerza la mano de Yuuri. Sabía esconderse de la vida y el dolor y del bruto que lo tiranizaba, pero no tenía idea de cómo vivir en el mundo. Ni siquiera sabía si era posible.

Yuuri le acaricio la cabeza. – No tienes que preocuparte de nada. Tengo amigos que nos ayudaran. Te prometo que se ocuparan de ti. Por ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es tumbarte en esta cama a descansar y ponerte bien. Te traeré ropa y algunos libros. Quizás un animal de peluche o dos. Conseguiremos algunas cosas para que tu estadía aquí no sea aburrida. Volveré mañana en la noche a verte. Podemos hablar de lo que quieres en tu vida y a donde iras después de todo esto.

Yuri- ¿De verdad esta muerto?

Yuuri- Víctor jamas mentiría- dijo con voz suave y llena de convicción.- Ahora tienes que dormir, pequeño. Yo vendre mañana, como te lo he prometido.

Yuri- No me dejes- murmuro y su mirada implorante- No seré capaz de conseguirlo sin ti.

Yuuri estaba a punto de derrumbarse de cansancio. Víctor le rodeo los hombros con su brazo y lo atrajo a su hombro para que pudiera apoyarse en el. Se inclino hacia el rubio y capturo su mirada con la intensidad de sus ojos.

Víctor- ahora dormirás pequeño, un sueño largo, apacible y restablecedor. Cuando te traigan la comida, tendrás hambre, y comerás lo que te ofrezcan. Nosotros volveremos mañana en la noche y no tendrás que preocuparte de nosotros hasta que volvamos. Te ayudaremos a rehacer tu vida, duérmete gatito que tus sueños sean gratos y apacibles. Y no tengas miedo.

De inmediato los parpados del chico se relajaron y se ausento de este mundo, esta vez hacia el sueño restablecedor, soñaría con cosas hermosas.

Víctor al ver que durmió el joven dirigió su atención en Yuuri.- Tienes que alimentarte, cariño.- sus manos deslizaron por los brazos de el hasta enmarcare la cara- Lo que has conseguido aquí se parece mucho a un milagro. Tu lo sabes. Un milagro.-

La atraccion era aguda y tentadora.

Mientras hablaba, lo acogia en el circulo de sus brazos, apoyando su cara en la calides de su cuello.

Yuuri habia quedado exhausto despues del trabajo que demandaba tanta energía. Pero mas que eso, mas que la llamada de sus celulas agotadas pedian alimento a gritos, habia una nueva adicción al sabor de Victor. Lo sostenia con delicadeza, con gesto posesivo y protector. Lo hacia sentir completó. Yuuri cerro los ojos e inhaló su esencia, apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, tenia la boca apoyada contra su piel, la sangre de Victor le llamaba.

Victor- Estas muy cansado Yuuri, por favor, hazme el honor de permitirme este pequeño gesto por ti. No lo tomaré como una victoria. Conozco tu mente. No has intentado engañarme de ninguna manera. Esta noche me he alimentado muy bien.-Victor era un oscuro brujo que rozaba su mente como el toque de las alas de una mariposa.

Yuuri se fundio con su calor, fisico y mentalmente. Sentirlo cerca era como un regalo. ¿Cuando le habia sostenido un hombre en sus brazos de acero?

Yuuri-Por que no respondio cuando le ordene que se fuera-Aquello lo sorprendio. Nunca le habia sucedido algo asi. Los seres humanos siempre lo habían obedecido al impulso de su voz.

Victor- Tu perteneces a la luz, amor mio. Yo soy oscuridad en persona. Esa cosa era una criatura completamente perversa. Puedes limitar y hasta retrasar el mal, pero no alcanzas a tocar su nucleo por que no puedes conectar con el. La mayoria de los humanos son buenos y malos a la vez. No son mal puro, puedes conectar con elllos por que puedes tocar aquello que es bueno. Yo tengo al demonio que vive ahi, acechando. Es mi naturaleza. Conozco el mal todo los dias-suspiro y quito rápidamente importancia a su intervención- No eres menor que yo Yuuri. Tu has salvado vidas y yo las he segado. ¿Quien de los dos vale mas?

Mis delgados brazos se entrelazaron en torno al cuello de Victor, como iniciativa propia.

Yuuri- Tu has salvado a nuestro pueblo. Has salvado a la raza humana. No una sola vez, si no decadas tras decadas. Fue tu naturaleza la que te permitio eso.-Susurré con admiración.

Cogi los hilos sedosos de su cabellera mientras el se frotaba contra mi cabeza como una leve caricia

Victor- Tienes que alimentarte amor mio, te estas derrumbando de cansancio.

Yuuri- Minami esta ahi afuera. Han renunciado en salvarle la vida a ese hombre. Entrara en cualquier momento.-Sabia que necesitaba esos brazos que lo sostenian, para aliviar su dolor.

Victor- Toma lo que necesites, soy bastante capaz de proyectar una ilusión en los humanos.-Noto la voz aguda, ronca, una voz dolida que lo hizo estremecer.

Con un gesto a ciegas, gire la cabeza hacia su cuello la sangre me llamaba, fluía en sus venas, seduciendome. La calidez de su aliento en la piel aceleró mi pulso, me tense hasta alcanzar un dolor intenso que Victor respondio aprentando los dientes y su mano se hundia en mi cabellera.

Victor se vio presa del deseo cuando Yuuri le raspo con sus puntas de sus pequeños dientes e hizo girar la lengua en una caricia suave y aterciopelada, lo atrajo con fuerza hacia su piel. Como respuesta a ese gesto, Yuuri hundio sus dientes, profundo.

La calidez se derrumbo como lava ardiente. Era el corazon de Victor que ardia por el. No solo eran los apetitos físicos de su cuerpo que lo zarandean, era otra cosa. La cercania de su mente, esa manera de amarlo por su forma de ser, hacia que se le metiera bajo la piel. Recordo las lagrimas que habia derramado por un desconocido, el valor de enfrentarse a ese monstruo que finja ser hombre.

Sabia que Minami estaba en el pasillo y que se giraba para mirar la puerta con enojo y una sospecha en su mente. Tendría que ser cuidadoso.

Victor con un gestó de sus manos y lanzando una capa de energía invisible los cubrio a ambos, provocando que fueran invisibles a la vista de los humanos. Una sonrisa lenta le curvo en la comisura de sus labios, con algo de humor al leer los pensamientos de Minami.

Fabrico una ilusión de Yuuri junto al pequeño gatito, murmurandole palabras de aliento al oido. Su mismo clon estaba en el rincon, y su actitud daba a los jovenes un aire de privacidad.

De pronto Minami entro en la habitacion. Con exprecion de miedo cuando lanzo una mirada al clon de Victor. Vio a Yuuri hablandole tan íntimamente con el adolecente que guardo silencio. Lanzo una mirada no tan amistosa a Victor, que este le devolvio la sonrisa con arrogancia. A Minami no le gustaba nada ese hombre, que fuera tan atractivo era duro. El rescate de Yuuri que habia protagonizado lo habia dejado muy mal parado en frente de el. Pero claro el no estaba dispuesto a romperse las manos, al fin y al cabo era medico.

Victor enterrecerro los ojos cuando Yuuri le paso la lengua por los diminutos agujeros en el cuello para cerrarlos, saboreando el momento y la sensación. Le lanzo una mirada dejandole ver lo erotico que habia sido, casi como si hubieran terminado de hacer el amor. Se inclino y le beso la frente antes de soltarlo, por mucho que le pesara, y dejar que ocupara el lugar del clon en la silla junto a la cama.

Yuuri-Gracias Victor, me siento mejor

Desde el rincón, el embozo con gesto elegante propio de un cortesano, mientras el soll se giraba con una sonrisa secreta. Minami apreto los puños con fuerza. Habia algo diferente en Yuuri, estaba mas bello que antes, pero algo se le escapaba.

Minami-Tengo que hablar con Yuuri sobre mi paciente-anuncio con molestia- En privado si no es molestia.

Victor-Claro que no

A Minami le molestaba esa voz tan diferente a la suya. Cogio por el codo a Yuuri y lo llevo a la puerta.

Yuuri- ¿Que pasa Minami? Estas alterado-Le hable calmadamente, incluso mientras se deshacía de su toque.

Minami- Claro que estoy alterado. Acabo de perder a un hombre que no tenia absolutamente nada. Solo una mano aplastada. Estaba pulverizada. Tenia los huesos rotos.

Yuuri frunció su ceño perfecto, era una acusación.-No entiendo que me estas diciendo ¿Que el padre de Yuri murio por tener la mano aplastda? Que curioso. No sabia que algo asi pasara.

Minami-Sabes perfectamente que no es posible- respondio irritado y alzando la voz- Murio por estrangulamiento. Se le hincho el cuello, se cerro completamente, sin ninguna razon aparente.

Yuuri-¿Le aran la autopsia ?

Minami-Claro que le haran la autopsia, pero eso no es lo importante-apreto la mandíbula habia jurado oir la risa de Victor burlándose de el.- Es ese hombre

Yuuri-¿Que hombre?-los ojos de Yuuri eran grandes y bellos, demaciado inocentes, desde luego que el no se daria cuenta, no sospecharia de nadie haciéndole dañó.

Minami dio un paso hacia el, con unas ganas de sacudirlo, sintio una presencia malevola en el pasillo espesando el aire, tal como había sucedido antes de que Victor entrara a la habitacion. Carraspeo, apunto con la cabeza en dirección a la habiacion del joven

Minami-Esel

Yuuri-¿Victor? ¿Acaso insinuas que Victor tuvo que ver con la muerte del padre de Yuri?-hablo con indignación y divertido- No es posible que estes hablando en serio Minami.

Minami-Le rompio la mano Yuuri. Tu Victor hizo eso. Le pulverizó la mano con la suya. Yo estaba mirando y no siquiera hizo un esfuerzo, además nisiquiera lo vi entrar a la habitacion. Solo estaba ahi. Hay algo raro en el. Sus ojos no son humanos. El no es humano.

Yuuri le miro-¿Que no es humano? ¿Que es entonces? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Un gorila? ¿Que es? Quizas es fuerte por que levanta pesas y la adrenalina de le ha acumulado.

Minami-No lo se Yuuri-dijo y volvio a mesarse los cabellos-No se que es lo que pienso, pero sus ojos no son humanos. No estaba frente a ese hombre. Es una criaturs diferente.

Yuuri-Conozco a Victor. Lo conozco de verdad. Es perfectamente normal.-dijo con voz suave.

Minami-Quizas lo conociste, las personas cambian, Yuuri. Algo le ha sucedido. Desde luego no es um fantasma pero es peligroso.

Yuuri-Victor es uno de los hombres mas delicados y tiernos que conozco-paso a su lado enojado.

Minami le cogió con fuerza por el brazo y su ira le hizo apretar mucho mas fuerte de lo necesario, pero sintio que algo le apretaba el brazo a el. Lanzo un grito y no tuvo mas alternativa que soltarlo.

Minami-¿Que diablos? ¡Yuuri, mi brazo! ¿A donde vas?

Yuuri-Estoy demaciado cansado para ocuparme de esto ahora. Estas celoso Minami. No te reprocho lo que sientes, pero estoy exhausto y no quiero seguir discutiendo sobre Victor sobre todo si tu te empeñas en decir cosas horribles de el.-le dio un tiron a la puerta de la habitacion y se encontró enfrete a Victor.

El se inclino adoptando una postura corporal del todo protectora.

Victor-¿Que pasa cariño? ¿Que es lo que te ha molestado?-Le rodeo con sus brazos y le atrajo hacia el cobijo de su enorme pecho. Escuchó todo lo que hablaron

Minami se detuvo de golpe, presa del terror, estaba mas convencido que nunca que Victor era un hombre peligroso.

Minami-Tenemos que decidír que aremos con Yuri. Dudo mucho que su padre le haya dejado un solo centimo, y por lo que decía era su unica familia.

Yuuri se giró inmediato para contestarle.

Yuuri-Le cuidaremos como es debido. Tengo la intención de pedir que quede bajo mi custodia. Le he prometido que estaría a su lado.

Minami alzo los brazos paraanifestar exasperación.-No puedes hacer esto. Ya estamos otra vez, has vuelto a caer en lo mismo de siempre. No puedes ir por el mundo salvando a cuanto espiritu enfermo encuentres. Tu no eres responsable del chico. Ni siquiera lo conoces. Podria acabar exactamente como su padre. Necesitara terapia durante los proximos veinte años.

Yuuri-Minami-sonaba como si estuviera apunto de llorar-¿Que te pasa?

Minami-Ya se que quieres ayudar a este niño. Y Dios sabe que yo tambien quiero ayudarlo, pero solo podemos hacerlo hasta un punto. Lo que necesita es ayuda profesional, no solo a nosotros dos.

VIctor-¿Entonces que sugiere Doctor?-hablo con voz suave y pausada.

Minami-Sugiero que quede en manos profesionales. Hay gente que se ocupa de estos casos. Si Yuuri lo desea puede donae dinero.

Yuuri se molesto-Le he dado mi palabra, ese niño volvió por que ha creído en mi.

Minami-Entonces, ven visitalo de vez encuando. No le debes tu vida. Tenemos planes juntos, Yuuri. No puedes ir y tomar decisiones sin mi.

Victor se removio de su lugar.-Yo puedo ocuparme del niño, Yuuri, borrare el recuerdo de tu promesa y la reemplazare por una promesa mia. Yo me ocupare de su cuidado y de que este feliz mientras tu decides que aras con este humano. No quisiera complicarte la vida mas de lo que he echo, pero como tu, yo no puedo abandolarlo.

Yuuri-Yo cumplo mis promesas, Victor- nego con la cabeza-No pienso discurir contigo. Estoy cansado. Tengo la intención de salir y ver las estrellas o lo que sea. Necesito aire fresco. Le e dado mi palabra a Yuri. No hay mas que decir.

Minami-claro que si hay mas-dijo rapido, irritado por que Victor era testigo de aquella discusión. Aquel adolecente alteraria sus vidas como pareja. No tenia ninguna intención de dejar a un chiflado cualquiera fuera a compartir su hogar con ellos. Y Victor tenia que desaparecer.

Victor sintio el cansancio de Yuuri aquel medico de cuarta no sabia lo que su amor sufria cada ve que curaba a sus pacientes, ni el esfuerzo que le exigía fundirse con ellos. Con el brazo entorno a su hombro, salió tranquilamente de la habitacion, llevándose a Yuuri con el.

El apenas si se percato. Y lo acompaño sin ningun tipo de objeción. Victor giro lentamente la cabeza, mirando por encima del hombro mientras salian a paso lento de la habitacion, sus ojos azules frios como el hielo pasearon por la cara de Minamo. Ers una mirada cruel y despiada. Por un instante en su sonrisa desprovista de humor, que dejo entrever unos colmillos coml navajas.


	11. Capitulo 10

Mil estrellas titilaban y lanzaban destellos en el firmamento.

Respire hondo para limpiarme con aquel aire fresco y limpió, un aire que me quitaba el olor a hospital de los pulmones.

Victor caminaba sin prisa por las calles, aminorando su paso para ajustarse al mio. No decia palabra, ni pedia respuestas, ni me dictaba lo que tenia que hacer. Sencillamente caminaba a mi lado, sin pedirme nada a cambio.

Camine sin titubear a mi rincon predilecto, adentrandome por calles estrechas y serpentrables hasta que el pavimentó de la calle cedió su lugar a los adoquines de viejo cuño. Seguimos por un camino cerro arriba hasta un puente que cruzaba un pequeño lago. A esta hora de la noche no habia nadie, teniamos el enorme parque para nosotros. Camine hasta la mitad del puente y me detuve para mirar y apoyarme en el antepecho.

Yuuri- Parece como si siempre tuviera que agradecerte algo- dije con voz queda, sin mirarlo. Al contrario tenia la mirada puesta en el lago.

El agua negra a la luz de la luna, podia oir como los peces pronto empezaban a saltar sobre la superficie. Todo el lugar me hacia sentir seguro.

Yuuri-A menudo vengo aqui

Victor- Cuando te sientes solo- dijo el con voz suave.

Yuuri- Supongo que lo puedes leer en mis recuerdos

Recogi una piedra lisa y plana, para luego lanzarla con mano experta haciendola botar varías veces sobre la superficie del agua.

Victor- No, no he tenido mucho tiempo para leer tus recuerdos. Sigo intentando conocer al hombre que eres ahora. Ya que para ti sigo siendo un extraño, y ya que tus compromisos sentimentales estan en otra parte, pense que no estaria bien invadir tu privacidad mas haya de lo necesario.

Respondi con risa

Yuuri- ¿Invadir mi privacidad a veces es una necesidad?

Victor-Al fin y al cabo soy un macho carpatiano y tu eres mi compañero. No puedo cambiar lo que soy. Ciertas cosas son necesarias para que pueda conservar la calma. Pero intento no ser un intruso ahi donde no me quieren.-Se me quedo mirando, el viento soplando sobre su pelo largo y plateado que le caia sobre los hombros. El no pedia su aprobación.

Yuuri-Tenia ganas de estar en un lugar que no fuera precisamente la cuidad. Es como pensar que éstas en las montañas. Aveces oigo a los lobos llamandose unos a otros- Se echo hacia atras el pelo, pero el viento jugo con el a su antojo- Echo mucho de menos el hogar. Solo, por una vez quisiera regresar, ver a mis padres, mi hermana. Aunque e vivido mucho aqui.

Victor- Ya se lo que quieres decir- asintio- Han pasado siglos desde que estuve en casa. La gente se sentia incomoda con mi presencia, y una vez que Vitaly muto, no pude hacer otra cosa que seguirlo donde fuera.

Yuuri- Como has hecho toda la vida- le señale sin rencor- Me siento orgulloso de ti Victor. Ya se que no me he portado todo lo bien que deberia, pero dire que en mi defensa que tu repentina aparición ha sido una gran sorpresa y que no encaja con ninguno de mis planes. A mi manera, siempre he apoyado tu lucha a favor de nuestro pueblo. Acepte tu compromiso y sabia que eras incapaz de eludir tus responsabilidades. Intente hacer algo con mi vida que tambien tuviera sentido. Nunca quise que pensaras que habia malgastado mi vida- dije mirandome las manos- Tenía mucho tiempo solo.

Le mire la cara y vi que la luna lo bañaba. Era muy atractivo y su rostro de hombre, no de niño. Tenia una boca sensual y sus ojos podían pasar de la pasión al hielo mas frio.

Victor- ¿Tenias miedo?- me pregunto con voz pausada.

Yuuri- A menudo, sobre todo al principió. Sabia que tenia que desaparecer por el bien de los otros machos de nuestra raza. Y eso fue lo que hice durante esas terribles guerras cuando perdimos a tantos de los nuestros. Fue necesario planearlo todo. Por aquel entonces yo era muy joven. Temia que Christofer me descubriera y me llevara ante Yakov. Era lo que mas temía, pero estaba tan solo que rezaba para que nadie me encontrará.

Víctor-Siento haberte puesto en una situación tan incomoda-me dijo con sinceridad y arrepentimiento. Quise tomar contacto mental con el-Deberia haber estado aqui todos estos años, protegiendote, cuidandote formando una familia para ti. Castigame, culpame, me lo merezco. Pero no pienses que no puedes ser amado.

Asi que lo hice vi su mente.

Me quede sin aliento, al saber que casi pierde la lucha con su parte oscura, su bestia interna. Habia sucedido mas somenos por la misma epoca que habia intentado ser humano. Victor se sentia total mente arrepentido por el sufrimiento que me habia echo.

¿Acaso mi decisión habia influido en su batalla interna? Quizas habia una conexión y solo le compliqué la vida

Victor-Yuuri-dijo el- ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que el desastre que casi sufri con la bestia podria influido en tu decisión? ¿Por que insistes en culparte? Fui yo quien se sentencio a una existencia solitaria. No quiero que sientas ni una pizca de culpa. No es tu culpa. Y aunque existiera esa conexion...

Yuuri- Y probablemente existió-le corte

Víctor solo acepto la idea con un gesto de cabeza.-Podria ser. Pero no se te puede echar la culpa a ti. Nunca. Yo soy un macho carpatiano. Logre durar mas tiempo que la mayoria de nuestros hermanos y eso te lo debo a ti, al echo de estar vivo en algun lugar del mundo. Mi alma lo sabia. Y por eso, me dabas paz y me conservaba fuerte.

Yuuri-Soy mil años mas joven que tu-rei- Haber vivido tanto tiempo en el mundo de los humanos, pensando como ellos. ¿Sabes lo ridiculo que suena eso? Es imposible que seamos compatibles. Eres demaciado viejo para mi.

Victor tambien rio. Habia cierta alegria en su corazon, sentia su goce al estar conmigo. Durante mucho tiempo el no sentia nada. Ahora habia risa, vida y colores vivos. Yo se lo habia dado.

Victor-Creo que ese comentario raya en la rebelion. La juventud a veces es demaciado impetuosa.

Yuuri-¿Eso crees?-Me incline y cogi una piedra plana y redonda. Cerre los dedos en torno a ella-Soy bastante bueno lanzando piedras. No eres el unico que sabe hacer rebotes. Te apuesto a que con esta cruzo el lago haciendola rebotar diez veces.

Victor frunció el entrecejo.-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. La arrogancia de la juventud.

Yuuri-No es la juventud-dije negando cona cabeza- Es el poder de ganarte.

El dejo escapar un sonido, algo a medio camino entre risa y un gruñido de burla.

Victor- ¿Ganarme? Jamas eres un pequeño cerdito.

Yuuri-Estas pidiendo a gritos que te den una buena paliza Victor-le adverti-Soy un campeon.

Victor-Veamos, demuestrame en que lio me he metido-respondio mirando hacia el lago.

Yuuri-¿Quieres que te haga una demuestracion? Me parece que no. Hagamos una apuesta. Si yo gano, duermo en la camara del dormitorio. Si tu ganas te la quedas tu.

El se froto el puente de la nariz, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban.

Victor-Intentas engañarme con un truco. Si tenemos que apostar, el premio tendra que ser otra cosa no el dormitorio. Si yo pierdo cortaras mi cabello. Si yo gano tendras que cepillarme mi cabello todos los dias al despertarnos durante un mes.

Yuuri-¿Que clase de apuesta es esa?-pregunte riendo. No podia negar lo atractivo que es. Solo me ruborize al ver su rostro.

No pensaba en volver a compartir mi cuerpo con Victor. No tenia nada que ver con el amor y todo sobre la quimica y celo carpartiano. Queria a alguien que me deseara por lo que era, no por que tuviera que poseerme. No porqué no tuviera otra alternativa. Solo por una vez, antes de dejar este mundo, queria que me amaran de verdad. Por lo que yo era.

Victor-Yuuri-murmuro, en su voz se asomo el dolor.

Cerre los ojos al sentir lagrimas inesperadas.

Yuuri-No Victor. No finjas conmigo. Ya no soy humano se lo que estas pensando.

Victor-Jamas has sido humano, cariño. Quizas has estado a punto de serlo. Pero nunca seras enteramente humano. Perteneces a mi mundo. Haz echo cosas que nadie mas ha echo, y yo te saludo. Pero has sido creado para costituir la segunda mitad de esta alma mia. ¿De verdad cres que no te amo y te honro por lo que eres? ¿Que yo no sabria conocerte mejor que ese medico? Ya que estamos en eso, puedo

La sinceridad en sus palabras rompia mi corazón. Podia notarlo sin tocar su mente. En ese momento el se deslizo. Víctor era una combinación de fuerza y coordinación. Se movía como un animal, como un lobo que se acercaba a su presa con pasos silenciosos. Cerre los ojos cuando su mano se cerro sobre la parte posterior de mi cuello. Delicado. Posesivo.

Victor-No intento adueñarme de tu vida, solo quiero compartirla. Solo pido una oportunidad. Y no pido mas. Una sola. Tu no habias pensado en acabar con tu vida hasta dentro de unos años. Comparte esos años conmigo. Dejame que intente compensar todo el mal que te he echo.

Yuuri- No te compadezcas de mi. No podria soportarlo si te compadeces de mi.

El apreto la mano alrededor de mi nuca.

Victor-No hay nada que compadecer. En cualquier caso, no tenemos que discutir este asunto ahora. Has tenido que afrontar demaciadas situaciones difíciles en las ultimas horas. Lo ultimo que necesitas es preocuparte por lo que siente un extraño por ti y lo que debes o no le debes.-su mano se desplazo suavemente-Ya se que eso es lo que soy para ti en este momento, un extraño. Dame la oportunidad para que pueda convertirme en tu amigo.

Puede que Victor se dio cuenta que necesito mi espacio y se preocupa para darmelo.

Yuuri-Creo que es una buena idea-Note su emocion. Era demaciado atractivo, demaciado atento. ¿Que pasaria si finalmente, termina robando mi corazon? Estaba cansado y queria regresar a casa.

Victor me sonrio.-No me has contestado¿Estas dispuesto a apostar?

Asenti, desesperado por cambiar el tema.

Yuuri-Bien apostare contigo, pero solamente por que no has conocido el poder de un doncel-Me concentre en la superficie del lago y mi piedra. Con un giro rápido de la muñeca, lanze la piedra y esta salio botando sobre el agua. Fueron exactamente diez botes.

Le mire con triunfo. El se tomo su tiempo para encontrar la piedra perfecta.

Victor-¿Tengo que hacerla botar once veces para ganar?

Yuuri-Evidentemente - asenti con la cabeza

¿Por que tenia que tener ese aspecto tan masculino? Tenia todo cuerpo marcado por los musculos, duros; una figura demasiado atractiva.

Yuuri-Estoy esperando-dije muy conciente de lo cerca que estábamos. La piedra salio de sus manos tan rapido que solo escuche el zumbido por el aire. Fue dando salto tras salto como si fuera una rana corriendo en la superficie. Siguio hasta cruzar todo el lago.

Victor-bueno-dijo en voz baja con ese tono provocador-Supongo que eso decide las cosas. Veintidós botes hasta llegar al otro lado-complacido mientras sonreía-Creo que, tendras que ser mi esclavo y peinarme el pelo cuando despierte.

Yuuri-Lo que yo veo es que tu manipulaste el agua. Has echo algo para ganar-sacudi la cabeza

Victor-Se llama practica. He pasado tiempo lanzando piedras de un lado al otro de los lagos.

Solo rei con felicidad

Yuuri-Eso no es verdad, Victor. No creo que hayas lanzado una sola piedra en tu vida hasta este momento. Me has engañado.

Victor-¿Eso crees?- poniendo voz inocente.

Yuuri-Sabes que es verdad. Solo para ganar una ridicula apuesta. No puedo creerlo.

Estiro su mano para tocar mi pelo y poner unos mechones detras de mi oreja. Senti como mi corazon se aceleró.

Victor-No era una ridicula apuesta, cariño. Era una manera de conseguir que me peinaras. Nadie jamas ha hecho algo asi por mi, y creo que aria cualquier cosa por un poco de atención-froto su puente de la nariz para luego sonreirme infantilmente-En una ocasion le pedí a Vitaly que me peinara y amenazo con machacarme hasta convertirme en pulpa-se encongio de hombros- Hay cosas que sencillamente no valen la pena, ya sabes.

Yuuri-Estas loco-ahora riendo que no podia parar-De acuerdo, te peinare-No me di cuenta que no solo accedi a peinarlo si no a pasar los dias en el dormitorio de la camara.

Victor-¿Que aremos con nuestro gatito? El pequeño Yuri. Podemos asegurarnos de que su mente sane, pero no podemos eliminar todas las cicatrices si no lo vaciamos de sus recuerdos. Quiza lo mejor sea minimizar el impacto de los recuerdos. Le podemos buscar una escuela, ropa, todo lo que mecesite, incluido el apoyo emocional, pero no podemos estar con el a ciertas horas del dia. ¿Has pensado en lo que tendremos que hacee para cubrir esos momentos?.

Me cogio con las dos manos por la cintura, me levanto sin esfuerzo para dejarme sobre la estructura. Me parecia asombroso que pudiera saber lo que queria casi antes de saberlo yo mismo.

Yuuri-Ya se, se que fue precipitado de mi parte decirle que estare con el todo el dia. Pero, para ser franco, he sido capaz de andar a la luz del sol durante años y olvide que ya no puedo hacerlo. No soporto la idea de que Yuri vaya ciertos lugares donde no le den amor y afecto. Lo necesita, el apoyo que deberia haber tenido. Yo comparti su vida-alze la mirada para verlo-Los dos la compartimos. Se que puedo darle el amor que necesita ¿Y tu?

Victor-Es un niño Yuuri- asintió con la cabeza- No podemos hacer otra cosa que ofrecerle nuestro amor y nuestra protección. Nadie mas le entendera jamas o la enormidad de lo que ha sufrido. No podemos abandonarlo a otras personas. Ademas lo viste tiene poderes psíquicos y algo mas un don de vida.

Yuuri-Es un tesoro, pero un peligro igual, nuestros machos lo buscaran y no quiero pensar que pasara-sacudi la cabeza- me escondi por eso para no causarles dolor y sufrimiento. Victor no quiero que pase por cada macho que aun queda para ver si es su pareja. Es de los pocos humanos que tiene una posibilidad de ser como nosotros. Muchos le triplican la edad-senti desesperación- No quiero, es muy joven un niño a comparación de nosotros.

Victor-Lo protejere aun es joven y si tenemos que esconderlo lo aremos. Tranquilo no dejare que nada les pase, es mi hijo ahora no lo expondré a ese dolor.

Mi corazon se calmo y emociono. Tener el apoyo de Victor podremos estar seguros.

Yuuri-Estamos los dos de acuerdo. Ahora tenemos que decidir que haremos con el.

Victor- Piensas que tu abogado se ocupara de los tramites legales necesarios para tener la custodia. Lo llevaremos a casa con nosotros. Tendremos que encontrar a alguien que ayude para cuidar de el. Segun recuerdo, en nuestra tierra habia una familia que tenia a unos humanos para que cuidaran la casa. Los humanos les eran sumamente fieles. Eso fue hace siglos. Valdria la pena averiguar que paso con ellos. Estuve revisando varias cosas en tu ordenador y parece que ese tipo de maquina es muy util.

Me rei tanto, despreocupado. Feliz

Yuuri-Solo quieres una excusa para usar el ordenador. Eres adicto a la tecnología.

Victor-Tienes que reconocerlo. Es una buena idea.-dijo sonriendo-Debe de haber alguno de los nuestros que recuerden a esa familia. Si no, podemos tomar la sangre de los criados humanos y ordenales. No es la manera ideal de proceder, para mi, pero es una posibilidad.

Victor estaba apoyado en la balaustrada junto a mi. Se enderezó lentamente, estirándose como gato. Vi un cambio en el. Puso sus manos de nuevo en mi cintura y me levanto.

De un momento a otro lo note frio, tenso, en alerta.

Victor-Nos estan vigilando cariño. No es Vitaly y solo por ese motivo me siento agradecido.

Yuuri- La criatura inerte esta aqui.- Lo dije como un echo. Ahora lo sentia, el mal perverso derramándose por el aire como una mancha repugnante-¿Que debemos hacer?-Siempre pude esconderme de la presencia de estos seres, ahora estaba en un lugar abierto y tuve miedo.

Victor- Primero es ponerte a salvo. Eres mi luz y seras al primero que escogeran como su victima-Me tenia sujeto por el nacimiento de la nuca disipando la tension en mi.

Estaba inclinado sobre mi en un gestó protector, como un amante, con su boca nuy cerca de la mia. Tuve el impulso de aferrarme a el, a su fuerza y serenidad. El vampiro no le turbaba en lo mas minimo.

Victor- lo llevare a terreno abierto. Cuando lo consiga, espera a que me asegure que solo haya uno. Te disolveras en moléculas, muy pequeñas cuyo rastro no podra seguir. Ve a la casa y monta las protecciones. Yo permanecere contigo fundiendome en tu mente a menos que tenga que ausentarme para matar. No intentes tomar contacto mental conmigo a menos que estes en peligro. No hay necesidad de que seas testigo de esta violencia.

Con su boca, rozo la mia. Una suavidad de terciopelo. Demoro ahi por un instante degustando el contacto.

Olvide que todo era montado. Mi cuerpo no tenia que responder asi, ni mi corazon tenia por que agitarse.

Yuuri-dime que puedo hacee para ayudarte. No quiero dejarte luchar solo contra esa cosa.

El rio suavemente.

Victor- soy un cazador viejo, cariño. No tendre problemas para despachar a ese sucio asunto.-estampo un beso en mi frente, con infinita dulzura.

Se giro y se alejo de mi en dirección al otro extremo del puente. Alzo la mirada al cielo.

Victor-Ven, y muestrate, pequeño. Ven y enfrentate al que has desafiado tan abiertamente-con voz suave e irresistible lo desafío.

Victor se alejo mas de mi hacia un claro donde crecía el césped.- Tu has pedido la justicia de nuestro pueblo, repugnante criatura, y no me dejas otra alternativa que someterte. Ven a mi.

No podia quitarle la mirada a aquel guerrero de vieja estirpe. Permanecia sólidamente anlcado, esbelto, con su cabello flotando en la brisa ligera. Tenia marcado el rostro con serenidad pero tranquilo, y sin embargo daba la impresión que poseía una fuerza descomunal. Invencible.

Aquella criatura avanzo a rastras, luchando a cada paso, gruñendo y escupiendo, lanzando silvidos de odio. Jamas habia visto un vampiro de cerca. Era espeluznante. Tenia los ojos hundidos y cercados por ojeras sangrientas. Sus dientes estaban podridos, quebrados y manchados de color negro. La carne de la que estaba compuesto parecia colgarle, como si no fuera suya.

Me asusto mas el odio y vivo que emanaba. Podia oler el hedor de la perversión que lo rodeaba. Fue cuando entendi la importancia de la mision de Victor. ¿A cuantos se habria enfrentado? ¿Con que frecuencia? ¿A cuantos conocia personalmente, con cuantos habia crecido antes de que se convirtieran? Su vida debio ser dificil y solitaria. Nuestro propio pueblo habia temido a sus poderes y su astucia. Los machos se mantenian alejados de el, temiendo que mas tarde quiza el tuviera que darles caza y destruirlos.No podia darse el lujo de tener amigos?

Yuuri-Puedo ayudarte

Víctor- Tu puedes hacee lo que te dije. El peligro sera mayor para mi si tengo que ocuparme de protegerte. El intentara usarte. Cuando vea que no puede derrotarme, intentara destruirte a ti como repesalia- me mando un mensaje de un sentimiento cálido-Gracias Yuuri pronto estare contigo en casa.


	12. Capitulo 101

Victor se centro en el vampiro, el cual, libre de la magia cautivadora de sus palabras, habia empezado su acoso. El sonrio.

Victor-Veo que tienes prisa en ver que se ejecute la sentencia que te espera. Yo soy, de sangre antigua soy un verdadero defensor de nuestro pueblo. Soy Victor. Tu me conoces, has crecido oyendo las leyendas sobre mis hazañas. No hay manera de derrotarme. Acepta tu sentencia con resignacion y dignidad, recuerda al carpatiano que fuiste de antaño.

El vampiro volvio a emitir un silbido de odio, y una flama se agito en sus ojos enrojecidos, mientras se arrastraba, cada vez mas cerca, a pesar de su intencion de atacar a su manera. El vampiro sacudia con fuerza su cabeza, elevando un cántico propio para intentar sustraerse a aquel encanto con que el cazador lo habia confundido. Por mucho que lo intentara, sus pies lo acercaban a su destino. La orden de Víctor era fuerte y poderosa dificil de negarse.

Victor- No eres capaz de desobedecer. Te prohíbo que cambies de forma. Vendras a mi y caera la justicia de nuestro verdadero principe.

Victor no se habia movido ni un milímetro. Quieto con los brazos colgandole a los lados, mientras su rostro no mostraba emocion alguna. Nada de ira, remordimiento.

La criatura gruñia, arrastrando los pies como si debatiera y quisiera detener su avance. Victor usaba su voz anunciando la muerte.

Sabia que tenia que obedecer, me disolvi hasta comvertirme en una niebla ligera y me aleje de los combatientes. Me aleje poco quize contemplarlo.

El vampiro hacia lo posible por desvanecerse, hasta que se dio cuenta que no podia hacerlo. El cazador, lo habia llevado a la trampa, solo usandl su voz. Presa de la furia, la criatura giro su horripilante cara hacia Victor, balanceando la cabeza hacia uno y otro lado como la de un reptil. Por encima de la cabeza de Victor una rama de arbol restallo y se precipito a tierra.

Senti el corazon me daba un vuelco doloroso y me quede sin aire. Pero Victor alzo el brazo y la rama salio desviada hacia un lado, a unos metros de donde estaba Victor.

Victor-Eres una criatura inexperta al querer utilizar ese recuerso. Son los viejos y debiles los que pierden su alma, sin embargo, tu has tomado tu decidion siendo aun muy joven ¿Por que?

Vampiro-La unica posibilidad de salvación para nosotros es tener una mujer o doncel. El principe ha elegido a sus favoritos. Lo unico que nos queda a los demas es conseguirlos o no hay esperanza. Y TU TIENES DOS INJUSTO INJUSTO-Grito con odio desgarrador.

De pronto, aquella criatura dejo caer un brazo, como si quisiera saber si era posible, le nacieron pelos en la extremidad y le crecieron garras

Por encima de la superficie del lago soplo un golpe de viento inesperado. Fue un viento que le golpeo a la criatura en el pecho y le penetró profundamente, el vampiro pestañeo y miro a Victor que permanecio frente a el, con el brazo totalmente extendido. En el rostro de la criatura asomo el panico. Miro hacia abajo, preguntandose por que no veia la mano en el extremo de Victor. Esta se habia hundido en lo profundo de su pecho.

Se produjo un ruido estentoreo de algo arrancado de cuajo, y con el corazon del vampiro en una mano Victor se aparto. La criatura grito una y otra vez, era espeluznante. La sangre oscura broto. Quizo aferrarse al cazador, pero solo acabo derrumbando.

Por encima de sus cabezas, un relámpago restallo entre las nubes y se descargo sobre la tierra con un destello blanquiazul de pura energía.

Incinero el corazon con frialdad.

Victor alzo la mano y dirigio la descarga al cuerpo de la criatura caida. Esta se convirtio en cenizas.

volvi a obtener uns forma sólida. Tenia la mirada fija en el.

Yuuri-¿Estas bien?-me acerque con tanta rapidez mi mano se encontro con Victor para entrelazar nuestras manos.

Victor evito mirarme note miedo, estaba acostumbrado al miedo que habitaba en los corazones que presenciaban los actos de justicia. Era necesario, pero rara vez lo aceptaban.

Le acaricie el brazo con gesto intimo deje que el calor lo envolviera. Queria internarme en el darle consuelo.

Yuuri-Victor, me pediste que me alejara de aquí, y eso es lo que deberia Haber echo, pero por favor, no te sientas avergonzado por haber tenido que llevar a cabo una tarea importante estando yo presente. Piensas que tu talento es inferior al mio.

Victor-Tu salvas vidas, yo las destruyo.-note sus pensamientos rapidos deduciendo ahora el significado de tenerme, miedo a que me aleje por su tarea, nuestra union también significaba no solo la supervivencia si no que garantizaba que el no se uniria a Vitaly para engrosar las filas de las criaturas inertes.-No estoy seguro que matar se pueda considerar un talento.

Yuuri-Las criaturas inertes han dejado de vivir. Eso lo sabes. Han optado por perder aquello que les daba vida. Los vampiros son monstruos, que viven solo para la perversión y para matar. Si tu no existieras pars mantenerlos en raya, no habria como ocultar la existencia de nuestro pueblo. Incluso ahora existe una pequeña minoria de seres humanos que odia nuestra existencia. Han creado una sociedad de personas profecionales y otros, que nos persiguen para darnos muerte. A mi me parece que sin ti, los nuestros los habrian cazado hasta desaparecer.

Sonrio aliviado.

Victor-Me das demaciado credito-dijo con voz suave-Te lo agradezco. Gracias por aser facil una situación dificil. No esperaba sentirme de esa manera-volteo pars sonreirme-son emociones que cuestan controlar.

Pude ver sus pensamientos alabandome, solo me sonroje. Devie la mirada.

Yuuri-Deberiamos volver a casa

Victor-¿Quieres caminar o te gustaria volar?-me pregunto con voz pausada, sin ganas de influir mi decisión. Entrelaze mis dedos de la mano con los suyos.

Yuuri-Tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que salga el sol. Quizas deberiamos caminar y hablar de como solucionaremos lo de Yuri.

Sonrei con cariño, pude darme cuenta que no solo yo tenia problemas con las emociones, Victor los tenia era de nuevo como un niño.

Por finnn acabe-suspira-si lo se suena raro el nombre del capitulo pero es uno solo, la aplicacion no me dejo escribir despues de 3000 y pico de palabras y pus lo dividi en dos.


	13. Capitulo 11

Yuuri desvio la mirada mientras caminaban por las calles vacias tomados de las manos. Victor era intensamente masculino, y se movia con tanta fluidez. Se dio cuenta de las ganas de tenia de acariciarle el pelo. Los labios le quemaban, humedecidos, añorando dolorosamente sentir los labios de Victor.

Victor le lanzo una sonrisa y el sintio su respuesta.

Tenia las palmas que le quemaban de ganas de sentir sus musculos duros, de acariciarle el pelo y el vientre. Su mirada se desvio hacia donde el pantalon se habia tensando. Ardia de ganas de frotarlo y acariciarlo, de acogerlo con la boca y ver su reaccion. Queria oirlo gemir.

No podia pensar en otra cosa. Entre sus piernas sintio el calor incitante. La ropa le incomodaba, era demaciado ajustada. Yuuri se sintio consumido por una necesidad repentima de abrazarlo, tocarlo y besar su piel.

Se detuvieron delante de una tienda, vacia a esas horas de la noche.

Yuuri-La dueña de esta tiends es amigs mia. Me ha dejado la llave y el codigo de la alarma. Yo le dejo anotado lo que me he llevado, y ella lo carga a mi cuenta.-La voz le habia enroquesido, una invitacion abierta- Podemos entrar y comprar algunas cosas para Yuri-La mano le temblaba cuando introdujo la llave del candado.

Victor lo observo con sus ojos mas claros. La tienda estaba fria y oscura. El silencio fue roto por la respiracion agitada de ambos. Yuuri se giro hacia el y le rozo la cara, hasta que encontro su pelo y hundio los dedos en su espesa melena.

De la garganta de Victor escapo un rugido.

Victor- Yuuri, tienes que parar antes de que no haya vuelta atras. No soy un angel, que es como a ti te gusta pensar de mi. Puedo leer cada pensamiento que pasa por tu cabeza, y lo que esta haciendo tu cuerpo es mas ni menos que un pecado-Con el pulgar, le acaricio el menton y siguio el contorno de sus labios.

Yuuri-¿De verdad?- Respondio tirando de su camisa hasta liberarla de sus pantalones. Deslizo de inmediato su mano sobre su pecho desnudo. Siguio el contorno de sus muslos bien definidos, hambrientos de el-Siempre he pensado que debe ser una experiencia interesante-Su voz era incitante, una seduccion, una seduccion disimulada.

Victor-Tengo hambre de ti Yuuri. Hambre. No puedes tocarme asi, con tu cuerpo y tu mente y pretender que yo no reaccione. Es una necesidad descarnda que se me mete a la sangre y yo se que estara ahi eternamente ¿Sabes cuantas noches he soñado contigo? ¿Cuantas veces me he despertado solo por la noche, sin ti?

Yuuri-A mi me pasaba lo mismo-murmuro clavando los ojos en el-Victor...-Pronuncio el nombre en un murmullo y se inclino hacia delante para besarle el pecho. La exploracion de su boca caliente le acelero el corazon-Hablas demaciado cuando lo que necesito es accion-Levanto la cabeza para dejarle ver sus ojos que reian-Sabes lo que es la accion, ¿No? Mi ropa es pesada e incomoda-mientras se inclinaba para jugar con la lengua en su pecho.

Victor ya no soportaba que ni el tejido mas delgado separara sus cuerpos. Le abrio la camisa desde el hombro y la lanzo a un lado sin pensarselo dos veces. Deslizo las manos suavemente por la piel desnuda, siguiendo la delicada linea de sus huesos. Respiro cadi bufando.

La tienda estaba sumida en el silencio. Victor lo llevo hacia la sombra en el interior de la sala, lejos de la ventana, donde podrian gozar de la intimidad, lejos de cualquiera que a esa hora pasara por las calles. El calor y el deseo del ritual de cortejo carpatiano se habia adueñado de el, propiciado por las imagenes de Yuuri.

Yuuri-Son casi demaciadas sensaciones juntas Victor, no se si podre soportarlo.

Le moldeaba el cuerpo con sus manos, apartandole la piel.

Victor-Si, si que lo soportaras; has sido hecho para esto-murmuro el. Se inclino aun mas para lamerle el vientre plano-Fuiste hecho para mi-Con facilidad, lo levanto hasta el mostrador y lo sento en el borde-has sido hecho para las largas noches, Yuuri, largas y perezosas noches haciendo el amor-Le acaricio los muslso y apreto la palma de la mano contra el miembro de su compañero humedo y caliente. Sonrio cuando el se tenso y se estremecio de placer. Victor se inclino aun mas cuando hasta llegar al pene de Yuuri lo lamio, solo pudo oir el gemido que espaba de sus labios.

Yuuri no pudo evitar dejar una exclamacion al primer contacto de su aliento calido, el primer roce con su lengua.¿Sabes que sabor tienes? La pregunta fue pronunciada, intima, en su propia mente. Yuuri sentia que el cuerpo se le tensaba mas, sentia el placer que aumentaba. Hasta que la liberacion se apodero de el con violencia. Solo atino s tirarle del pelo.

Yuuri-Victor-pronuncio su nombre, con voz audible

Victor-Solo acabamos de empezar amor mio.-Contesto con voz de felicidad, levanto la cabeza y sonrio.

Yuuri habia esperado tanto tiempo a que el lo mirara con esos ojos. Era suyo.

Y luego fue asi que comenzo a despojarlo de su cordura.

Una vez mas empezo a acariciarlo en la entrepierna, hundio su dedo entre sus muslos, jugando, expandiendo.

Yuuri-No es suficiente- Victor se inclino una vez mas para saborearlo mientras deslizaba fuera el dedo. Esta vez fueron dos dedos los que lo estiraron y lo penetraron, profundo hasta arrancarle un gemido-Y todavia no es suficiente.

Victor solo sonrio, de la nada saco los dedos y se adentro en Yuuri, lo acaricio, lo froto mientras su lengua lo provocaba y bailaba sobre la de su compañero.

Yuuri-Esto es lo que quiero, cariño, quiero mas, quiero que te corras por mi. Quiero verlo en tu cara. Quiero saber que tu tambien lo sientes-su voz se habia vuelto ronca-Ven, correte en mi, mi amor dejate ir.

Con un gruñido oscuro dejo que lo condujera hasga el borde, mientras sus cuerpos se retorcian y se hundian.

Yuuri cerro los ojos y se abandono a las sensaciones, con movimientos lentos e implacables. Sus caderas no podian estarse quietas. Entonces noto las imagenes mentales que Victor le mandaba. Sentia el deseo en ascenso de Victor, como su cuerpo le quemaba y le dolia, como se endurecia hasta llegar al dolor.-Te quiero dentro de mi Victor-Murmuro una suave demanda-No quiero que me trates como si pudiese quebrarme en cualquier momento.-sabia que estaba atrapado en la misma tormenta de fuego que el.

Miro mas alla de el, hacia la bateria de espejos, vio su figura masculina. Sus musculos biem formados tensarse a la hora de penetrarle, su cabello largo y sedoso rozando a su culo. Su cuerpo siendo sometido por aquella bestia el cual era su compañero.

Yuuri-Ahora,Victor, ¡ahora, mismo, ya!

Victor-En el suelo, donde pueda hundirme mas profundo. Quiero hundirme en ti tan profundo que no lograras sacarme jamas-Lo arranco del mostrador y lo tendio sobre la gruesa alfombra. Luego lo sigio, necesitandolo estaba duro y grueso, incapaz de soportar ni un momento mas aquel deseo.

Yuuri levanto las cadereras para ir a su encuentro cuando el se adelanto y lo penetro y lo lleno, sintiendo ese cuerpo humedo y caliente que se aferraba con fuerzas a el.

Victor lo cogio de las caderas y dio a su ritmica penetracion con movimientos duros y seguros que se hundian cada vez mas en el, en busca de su alma. Yuuri levanto la cabeza, mirandolo fijamente mientras le lamia el pecho, le chupaba una gota de sudor. El apreto las manos, el cuerpo entero. Lo mordio con suavidad.

Victor echo la cabeza hacia atras y, por un instante, su larga cabellera plateada se combirtio en un aura de seda. Mas duro y mas rapido, sin parar tensandolo.

Victor-¡Me consumire en este fuego!

Yuuri lo recompenso,y le hundio profundamente los dientes para unirlos. El cuerpo ya no le respondia le pertenecia a Victor,para que hiciera,todo lo que quisiera.

Era un precio justo,sobre todo cuandl grito al sentir su descarga.Victor se corrio con el mientras gritaba su nombre al cielo.

Yuuri deslizo la lengua sobre los dos orificios diminutos,mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento, el corazon desbocado siguiendo el ritmo de el.

Victor lo estrechaba en silencio,sosteniendose sobre una mano para no aplastarlo.-¿Te encuentras bien?-inquirio con voz pausada. Le acaricio el pelo mientras su mirada fria lo buscaba con un dejo de seguridad.

Yuuri-Claro que estoy bien. Ha sido maravilloso, no hay palabras para describirlo. Te deseaba, Victor. Eres tan atento conmigo.-confeso mientras le seguia el contorno de los labios con la punta de los dedos.-Aprecio tu comsideracion, pero soy un hombre fuerte y se tomar mis propias deciciones. No estaria tendido bajo ti, con tu cuerpo sobre el mio, sin no fuera exactamente lo que deseo.

El se inclino para besarlo. Fue un beso que Yuuri le derritio el alma e hizo asomar unas lagrimas.

Victor-Me has sorprendido Yuuri. Pense que jamas me volveria a asombrar en este mundo, por nada ni por nadie, pero tu eres alguien que esta mas alla de todo lo que he conocido en mi vida-volvio a besarlo, esta vez con ternura. Muy a su pesar se separo de el, y se aparto para incorporarse. Se inclino y lo levanto-El suelo debe estar duro. Creo que la proxima vez necesitaremos una cama.

A Yuuri le costaba crerlo. Le parecia mas bien emocionante que pudiese tener tanto poder sobre un viejo macho carpatiano.-No volvere a esta tienda sin que me venga a la memoria lo que hemos vivido esta noche-Se separo enseguida de el para limpiarse y vestirse a la manera de los suyos. Habia grandes ventajas de aquello de ser carpatiano cosas que no habia podido hacer mientras se obtinaba en parecer una criatura humana. Eran cosas divertidas de las que gozaba, pequeños detalles.-Encontrare unas cuantas cosas para Yuri mientras tu recuperas el aliento-dijo, con uma sonrisa provocativa.

Victor-pequeño diablillo.-sonrio al escuchar la risa de Yuuri en su mente.


	14. Capitulo 12

Pasearon por la tienda, Yuuri escogia prendas con las que pensaba que el adolecente se sentiria comodo. Sabia que su intencion era comprarle la ultima moda, pero aquel paseo de compras solo pretendia procurar que el se sintiera comodo. Encontro un animal de peluche, un lobo suave y peludo de ojos brillantes, y se sintio inmediatamente atraido por el.

Victor-Quiero llevarle esto. Me esta diciendo que quiere ir con nosotros.

Yuuri lo miro y rio.

Yuuri- Es de la fundacion de Otabek. Ahora proteje a los lobos de las estepas rusas y escribe libros con fotos muy bellas. Apenas era un niño cuando lo conociste, ¿lo recuerdas? Una parte de las ventas esta destinada a su fundacion. Ha salvado a muchos de nuestros hermanos lobos de morir cuando eran cachorros o de ser capturados.

Victor-Es bueno saber que Otabek aun esta entre nosotros. Era diferente de pequeño. Ya era un solitario, mucho antes de que acabaran sus dias de jovenzuelo, y habia en el un punto oscuro de violencia, la marca de un buen cazador, aunque amenudo tambien era una señal de que alguien se entregaria precozmente a la oscuridad.

Yuuri-Finalmente, durante este siglo ha dedicado su vida a proteger a los lobos de la estepa. Es un cientifico reconocido y tiene una fundacion floriciente. No me sorprende que se sienta atraido por sus animales,¡parecen tan reales! Todos y cada uno de ellos son obras de arte.

Victor le enseño sus dientes blancod y perfectos.

Victor-Tengo buenos instintos-dijo. Una clara insinuacion.

Yuuri rio por debajo y luego escribio una lista detallada de sus compras y dejo una nota para su amiga lo envisra todo a su direccion aquella noche. Despues de uns pequeña ronds pars verificar que todo estuviera bien activo la alarma.

Yuuri-Me agrada estar contigo Victor, venga vamonos de aqui.

Victor entrelazo los dedos con los de el, asegurandose de que la mente de Yuuri solo ubiera aceptacion de lo que habia sucedido entre los dos. Yuuri habia querido tener tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de un compañero, pero la quimica entre ellos producia reacciones evidentes ante el mas minimo contacto.

Victor-En caso de que no volviera a tener la posibilidad de repetir contigo, Yuuri, te agradesco este paseo-lo dijo antes de censurar sus palabras-No pretendo que te sientas incomodo, pero la verdad es que nunca he echo algo asi. Sencillamente caminar por la noche, sin prisas, sin planes solo caminar. Y, desde luego, jamas he gozado de la oportunidad de tener junto a mi a un doncel tan bello. Puede que para ti sea mas que un placer carnal, pero para mi es unico.

Yuuri-estoy seguri que tuviste muchas oportunidades-penso que era facil atraer mujeres-No conseguirias hacerme creer que te has pasado siglos sin...-noto cuando Victor se paro bruscamente.

Victor-Soy un cazador, un cazador carpatiano. Nunca he sentido la pasion que tu te imaginas. No he tenido deseos de una mujer ni mucho menos donceles. Yo queria que ese deseo existiera y en ocasiones, me fundi en otros para saber lo que sentian. Pero nunca habia deseado a nadie hasta que desperte de mos muertos y oi tu voz.-se asomo una leve sonrisa que no tardo en borrar-Los sentimientos que tu provocaz en mi son muy diferentes de los humanos.-dejo caer la mano-Al hablar asi, supongo que te someto a una presion que no necesitas en este momento. Realmente queria respetar la distancia que tu querias poner entre nosotros.

Yuuri rio suavenme

Yuuri-No creo que tengas que asumir la responsabilidad de haber hecho el amor conmigo, Victor. Todo lo que ha pasado es obra mia.

Victor-Creo que has tenido suficiente aventura para durar varios despertares

Yuuri-Tienes que aprender a decir dias o noches-corrigio con gesto sereno- Estamos en la epoca del ordenador y es peligroso. Ya se que asimilas la informacion rapido, pero la tecnologia hace que sea mucho mas dificil ocultar nuestra existencia.

Victor-Debo reconocer que jamas he visto a los humanos como un peligro

Yuuri-Hablas como un arrogante, aunque intuyo que no sea esa tu intencion. Hay varias mujeres y hombres como nuestro Yuri que son extraordinarios talentos psiquicos que son compatibles con nuestra raza. Nuestro principe tiene una compañera que antes fue humana.

Se produjo un largo silencio, Victor habia tenido un reflejo de compartir informacion con su hermano. Vitaly estaba abstraido en un intrincado texto descubriendo cosas.

Yuuri-¿Que pasa?

Victor interumpio de immediato el contacto con su hermano, y lanzo una imprecacion en su lengua antigua.

Yuuri-¿Que pasa? Estabas feliz y ahora estas a la defensiva como un lobo

Victor-Yo conduje a ese vampiro a ti, lo sabes perfectamente-se retiro del contacto de su pareja-Todo este tiempo has conseguido mantenerte oculto. Ahora he despertado la atencion hacia tu existencia, y no sera lo unico que se proponga encontrarte.-Dio unos pasos hacia atras-Jamas deberia haberte reclamado sin tu consentimiento. Deberia haber procurado tu seguridad, pero todas estas emociones, los colores, todo me robo la atencion de mi objetivo. Tu seguridad va mas haya que mis necesidades. Te he hecho daño y eso es un error imperdonable.

Yuuri le tapo la boca. Sus palabras, ademas de sinceridad le estaban poniendo el mundo patas arribs. Ya no sabia que deseaba, cuando estaba lejos de el, todo era claro, pero cuando estaba junto a el y le permitia mirar su alma atormentada, sentia algo muy diferente.

Yuuri-No podrias haberme poseido fisicamente con tanta facilidad, si yo no lo ubiera querido.

Perdido en el arrepentimiento Victor solo se dejo llevar.

Victor-Te desperte con la orden de que te acercaras a mi impulsado por el deseo. Tu cuerpo respondio a esa orden y a la exitacion a la que te someti. Deberias haber sido cortejado como te merecias.

Yuuri-No fuiste solo tu-grito-no soy novato. Reconoci esa sensacion de atraccion que indujiste en mi en cuanto desperte. Yo te deseaba, queria sentirte, sentir como era-su confucion era valiente-no me obligaste a obedecer. Tarde o temprano el ciclo carpatiano comenzaria.

Victor-Pronuncie las palabras rituales para que quedaramos unidos sin tu consentimiento.

Yuuri-Los machos siempre lo hacen, Victor. Es la costumbre de nuestro pueblo y a sido por miles de años. Esta situacion es dificil para los dos.

El dejo caer los brazos y se alejo de Yuuri.

Victor-¿Por que esta situacion la aceptas con tanta calma? ¿Por que no me condenas como deberas hacerlo Yuuri?-se paso la mano por el pelo-Soy un egoista, cariño, muy egoista, y te he atado a mi.

-Victor estas afligido ¿me necesitas?-era una voz que surgio de pronto. Victor trato de mantener su mente en blanco. Su hermano siempre habia podido dar ordenes con esa voz suya que empleaba como arma.

Cuando se nego a responder se oyo una risa helada.

Yuuri le puso la mano en el brazo.

Yuuri-Intentas decirme algo pero, por lo que parece no puedes.

Victor-Esperas un hijo-solto

Yuuri abrio los ojos-Eso no puede ser. No es facil ¿Por que cres que nuestra raza ha rosado la extincion? Nuestras mujeres y los pocos donceles solo pueden embarazarse cada varios siglos. Y yo soy un sanador. He estudiado este fenomeno durante decadas, queria saber por que concebimos varones en lugar de hembras y donceles-Sacudio su cabeza-No, no, no puede ser

Victor-Sabes que digo la verdad. Sabia que las mujeres y donceles manipulan el tiempo de embarazo. Habia posibilidades de que, puesto que nunca te has quedado embarazado, estes maduro para que sea asi, y yo me he aprovechado al maximo.

Solo ubo silencio

Yuuri-Pero soy un sanador, jamas podrias haber hecho algo sin que supiera...-se alejo unos pasos y se llevo las manos al vientre-no puede ser-mientras lo negaba, cerro los ojos y busco en su interior. Ahi estaba, el milagro de la vida. Aquello que siempre habia añorado, por lo que habia llorado. Creciendo. Celulas que se dividian. Un hijo. Deseaba quejarse. Habia renunciado a esa idea. No estaba preparado para un acotecimiento de ese cariz. Alzo la cabeza hasta encontrar la mirada en Victor.

Yuuri-De verdad, ¿has sido tu?

Victor-Debo decir que sabia que deseabas un hijo. Lo habia leido en tus recuerdos. Y ahora me gustaria decir que lo hice por ti, o por nuestra superviviencia, pero la verdad es mucho mas desagradable. Lo he hecho para no perderte. Lo hice para que te sintieras atado a mi, y no me abandonaras huyendo al mundo de los muertos, ya que hasta que mi hermano no este muerto, yo no podria seguirte. No queria volver a estar solo.

Yuuri permanecio donde estaba. Sin moverse y el asombro comenzo a pintarsele en el rostro.

Yuuri-Un bebe. Habia olvidado la posibilidad de un bebe

Victor-Lo siento Yuuri. En realidad no hay manera de remediarlo-se froto la frente con la mano-No hay excusa posible, asi como no puede haber perdon posible.

Yuuri no le prestaba atencion. Habia añorado un bebe, una familia. Aunque hubiera escogido pasar sus ultimos dias de su vida con Minami, su union no abria dado hijos. Su embarazo era un milagro.

Yuuri-Un bebe. No recuerdo como soñar con algo asi. ¿Como es posible?

Victor-No me estas escuchando Yuuri-se froto las sienes. Tenia que encontrar como salir de ese lio.

Yuuri-Solo se puede decir en tu defenza Victor. Que no fue una decicion consiente de tu parte.-lo abrazo

Victor-Yuuri-incapaz de soportar su tacto despues de lo que hizo-Me estas tocando, y sin embargo, no me oyes. En verdad eres todo contrario a lo que soy. Pense que bastaria con poseerte, no sabes el daño que te he hecho. A partir de ahora mi hermano te buscara, y no estoy seguro de protegerte de el.

Yuur-Claro que puedes. El no tiene ningun poder sobre mi, a menos que tu lo concientas. Y eres demaciado injusto contigo. Querias que me quedara contigo, no actuabas impulsado por egoismo.

El bajo la mirad para contemplar su antebrazo. Lo cogio con delicadeza lo levanto para besarle.

Victor-Me robas el aliento Yuuri. Aunque viviera mil años jamas encontraria a alguien que tenga tu compacion natural. No te merezco.

Una sonrisa le torcio la boca a Yuuri.

Yuuri-Desde luego no me mereces. Lo he sabido desde el principio.-dijo provocadoramente-Venga, sigamos caminando. Quiero mostrarte unos lugares.

Victor obedecio y siguio sus pasos. Pero conservando las manos unidas.

Victor-No me has castigado, no has pronunciado palabras de reproche

Yuuri-¿De que serviria? ¿Acaso puedo cambiar lo que ya es? No puedo cambiar el pasado. Tus remordimientos y tus arrepentimientos son autenticos. El castigo no ayudara a ninguno de los dos. Ya me ocupare de ello cuando este solo. Estoy cansado y me siento extrañente feliz. Es uns noche bella y no hay nadie con quien quisiera compartirla mas que contigo.

Victor sintio que las lagrimas emanaban de sus ojos y tuvo vergüenza.

Yuuri-Pero si quieres un castigo, solo te dire que los cambios de humor seran fuertes y que tomare sangre por montones, estare gordo y llorare. Creo que ese es suficiente castigo.-sonrio.

Se giro hacia el con un gesto mas protector mientras caminaban por las calles desiertas tomados alegremente de la mano.


	15. Capitulo 13

Victor-hablame de tus vidrios de colores. Son muy bellos y transmiten paz. Cuando miraba tu estudio los vi y senti la presencia de una energia entretejida en los diseños. Como una proteccion.

Ambos habian llegado a casa y Yuuri entro a su despacho. Mientras Victor lo miraba jugar con loa trozos de vidrio.

Yuuri-Comenze hace mucho tiempo primero con piezas pequeñas-sonrio, estaba feliz de tener a alguien con quien hablar hacerca de sus descubrimientos- La idea era utilizar enredonea y tejidos para ayudar a los enfermos. Avecea notaba que no solo eran malestarea fisicos tambien eran mentales. El dolor por la perdida de un ser querido, problemas de parejas, ese tipo de cosas. Empece a experimentar. Teji diseños que podrian ayudar a mis pacientes. Con el tiempo me hice... popular.

Victor-Asombroso

Yuuri-Con el tiempo hice una empresa. Mi identidad esta muy bien oculta-lanzo una sonrisa por lo orgulloso de estar escondido entre los machos carpatianos.

Victor-Un carpatiano reconoceria las huellas de tu poder ademas de saber esos simbolos antiguos en tus trabajos.

Yuuri-Por eso cree un macho carpatiano ficticio. Muchos de nuestros hermanos piden mis trabajos especialmente para ayudar en la proteccion de los bebes. Otros para traer paz a sus hogares.

Ubo un silencio comodo. Yuuri pensando en su pequeño que crecia en el, imaginandose hacer un tejido para el o ella. Tambien aria uno para su Yuri aria tantos para que la paz llegara al adolecente.

Victor-Deberiamos concentrarnos en nuestro hijo adolencente, hay que traerlo a casa. Quiero borrar y decidir que recuerdos dejarle.

Yuuri-No creo que tengamos ese derecho, borrar las experiencias que ha vivido. Pero tal vez no estaria mal mitigar los recuerdos. Lo importante es darle seguridad. Desde luego ayudarlo en sua estudios.

Victor se encogio de hombros-quiero que este comodo, lo mejor seria que nosotros lo eduquemos. En este momento necesita estabilidad y una decente familia.

Yuuri-Es un compromiso muy grande Victor. No tienes que ayudarme

Victor-Senti su dolor. Es un niño que pronto crecera y se volvera en un joven con poderes telepaticos y fertil.

Yuuri-¿Estas seguro? Yo lo senti por la coneccion tan fuerte que forme con el.

Victor-No me equivocaria con un don como ese. Podemos velar por el, educarlo, protegerlo de las criaturas inertea que quieran dañarlo. Y cuando haya madurado, quizas podria ser una pareja para alguno de los nuestros.

Yuuri-Sera un hombre libre-se puso rigido-para poder elegir su destino. Y tu no llamaras a los machos de nuestro pueblo para entregarlo. Lo digo encerio. Ha sufrido mucho a manos de los machos y los de nuestra raza son dominantes, y, aveces, brutales. El a tomado la decicion de evitar todo tipo de encuentro y nosotros debemos respetar su decicion. Y tambien este bebe-toco su vientre- ambos seran libres de escoger su destino.

El rio por debajo y le paso el brazo por el hombro.

Victor-Somos solo brutales con nuestra pareja. Creo que tenemos una mama tigresa. Eres formidable. El tipo de compañero que busco para que sea la madre de mis hijos.

Yuuri-Creo que no deberias meter ese tema. O te puedes meter en un lio.

Victor-Yuri tendra todo el amor que se le nego. Lo protegere igual que este bebe que esperas-poso su mano en el vientre de Yuuri-Seran felices. Jamas permitire que alguien se adueñe de ellos sin su concentimiento, creo en el destino. Si alguno de nuestros especimenes masculinos desean reclamarlos-su voz se volvio oscura y su mirada fria-tendra que cortejarlos como es debido. Y pasaran por una pelea conmigo para ver si son capaces de cuidarlos.

Yuuri se sonrojo. Habia tanta sinceridad en sus palabras de Victor. A el le facinaba el acento del viejo mundo y esa pasion al hablar. Sonrio encantado.

Yuuri-el alba esta cerca. Estoy cansado. Vamos a dormir.

Victor se perdio en sus pensamientos. Pensando en su hermano Vitaly. El fue su ancla por muchos años. Durmiendo juntos para no perder la poca conexion que tenian.

Yuuri-Has vuelto a ausentarte de mi-lo miro preocupado.-Hablame de el puede que te ayude. Siento que eres racio a hablar de el. Es como si pensaras que cometes deslealtad, yo jamas me atreveria a juszgarlo.

Ambos caminaron hasta la recamara que estaba abajo de la casa. Victor abrio la puerta dejando pasar a Yuuri primero.

Victor-Avecea siento que ya podria haberlo destruido si no fuera por que no soportaria estar sin el. Le di mi palabra de honor que yo seria quien lo destruyera si su alma se perdia. Si uno de los dos se convirtiera el otro lo cazaria. ¿Acazo es deliberado? Dimelo Yuuri-parecia muy perdido y solo.

Abrio mentalmente la tierra y bajaron para acomodarse.

Yuuri-no Victor. Has sido fiel a tu promesa. Y creo que seras capaz de cumplirla. Tu lo honras.

Victor-Vitaly perdio muy joven sus sentimientos, mucho antes que otro jovenzuelo. Tenia 12 años. Sin embargo, ha aguantado dos mil años. Yo perdi mis emociones mucho despues que el. Todavia no puedl creer que haya mutado. No puedo creer que un lider como el, un defensor se nuestro pueblo, haya optado por entregar su alma a la oscuridad.

Yuuri-tu lo quieres, es normla que quieras guardarlo en tu corazon. Estare ahi contigo cuando pase lo peor.-le sonrio y acaricio su fleco.

Victor-desvistete como lo hacen los humanos, hay algo erotico en ese ritual.

Yuuri fruncio el ceño-Yo crei que habia algoas erotico en como tu ropa se esfumaba y explorar.

Se llevo sus manos a su jersey empezando a quitar loa botones

Dejando que el jersey se deslizara lentamente por aua hombros. La recompensa fue el brillo en los ojos de Victor.

Se desembarazo de sus pantalonea y quedaron a la vista una tanga negra. Saco todo lo que traia puesto. Quedando solo con la tanga.

Los pezones ya se le habiam endurecido. Victor le mandaba imagenea eroticas.

Victor-Si vieras cuanto te deseo Yuuri.-rozo con sus dedos la cintura. El estaba igual que Yuur sin ropa.

Yuuri-Lo se-lo miro con deseo para luego ponerse serio-pero tengo sueño y quiero dormir. Asi que sera la proxima-se acomo entre la tierra y con un movimiento los enterro a ambos.

Victor como pudo se acomo a un lado se su pareja. Enojado por no poder saborear a su Yuuri. Escuchaba la risa vengativa de su pareja.

Victor- Duerme mi bello compañero,descanza mientras puedas.-lo estrecho mas fuerte. Ambos permitieron que el aliento escapara de sus cuerpos y solo entonces los corazones dejaron de latir. Enviandolos a un sueño reparador.

Por fin despues de mucho actualize. Gracias por esperarme, saben lo que es ir a pueblos en loa que apenas y llega la señal. Se siente bien feo pero ni modos es trabajo.

Se que es corto pero el juevea hay capitulo nuevo y algo largo.

Gracias por sus votos hermosisimos y sus comentarios los adoro. Me encata ver sus reacciones.

Bien por el momento me despido. Y ya saben perdon por mis faltas de ortografia.

Un pequeño adelanto.

Yuuri-¿Que quieres decir con que estaba aqui?-

Yuri-El que se parece a ti. El estaba ahi cuidandote y aguardando en silencio mientras me curabas. Toca mi mente cuando mis recuerdos son insoportables. Me hace sentir seguro.

Yuuri-Victor, Vitaly tu hermano encontro a nuestro Yuri-grito mentalmente lleno de panico.

Esperenlo...


	16. Capitulo 14

Yuuri abrio la puerta de la habitacion de Yuri, llevaba la bolsa de ropa y el animal de peluche, el lobo de ojos azules que Victor habia comprado.

El adolecente estaba tendido mirando el techo. Gruño un poco como señal de que no estaba solo.

Yuuri- pequeño-pronuncio su nombre devilmente.-¿Te acuerdas de mi?

El niño giro lentamente la cabeza, y sus ojos verdes quedaron fijos en Yuri, examinandolo.

Yuri-Nunca te podria olvidar-pronuncio en frances, si bien Yuuri intuyo que no era su lengua materna.-¿Es verdad?-pregunto-¿Ha muerto?¿Dime que no mienten que esta muerto?

Yuuri camino rapido hacia la cama del joven. Dejo la bolsa de ropa a los pies de la cama.

Yuuri-Asi es cariño. Ha pasado a mejor vida y ya no podra ponerte las manos encima. Espero que quieras vivir conmigo.

Yuri vacilo su mirada lo decia todo.

Yuri-Te senti en mi interior, buscandome. Se que no eres como las demas personas-dijo con voz debil-como mi mama.-tenia un nudo en la garganta-Se cosas de las personas que se supone no debo saber. Cuando las toco. Se cosas. Tu tambien. Sabes lo que el me hacia, las cosas que dejaba que me hicieran sus amigos. Quieres remediarlo todo, pero aunque me borraras la mente, no puedes volverme hacer bueno e inocente puro. Como si nada.

Yuuri-Estas equivocado. Eres muy inteligente, puede que hayan tocado tu cuerpo, pero no tocaron tu alma. Eres bueno siempre lo has sido. Las cosas que te han hecho no se pueden cambiar. Te pueden moldear, hacer fuerte. Tu lo eres has vivido.

Le sonrio calidamente.

Yuuri-Si tienes razon, soy diferente, tal como tu. Puede que el mundo nos moldee en cierta forma, pero nosotros somos fuertes. Te quiero conmigo donde pueda acogerte, ofrecerte lo que deberias haber tenido.

Yuri-Habia otros contigo cuando compartias mis recuerdos. Yo los senti. Eran dos hombres.

Yuuri-solo habia un hombre-corrigio con voz tranquila-Se llama Victor es un hombre muy fuerte y poderoso. Nadie te tocara estando el.

Yuri parecia confundido.-Habia otro que estaba muy callado, uno que te ayudaba y te daba fuerza a ti y a mi. Pero el otro tenia una actitud pasiva mientras estabas conmigo. Despues que saliste, recuerdo que el me sostuvo, aunque no me tocara. Tenia unos brazos muy fuertes muy diferentes a otras personas. No queria nada de mi, solo aliviarme y ayudarme ¿Quien era?

Yuuri-Victor era el unico aqui con nosotros. Quizas lo soñaste.

Yuri-No. Los senti a los tres muy claro. El era fuerte no habia rabia ni odio. Examino mis recuerdos. Se enteraba de cosas tuyas atravez de mi.-lanzo un suspiro de resignacion-no me cres. Piensas que estoy loco.

Yuuri-No estas loco. Fue un sueño solo eso. Pero, dime ¿te dijo algo?

Yuri-El estuvo aqui, mirando.

Yuuri-¿Que quieres decir con que estaba aqui?-

Yuri-El que se parece a ti. El estaba ahi cuidandote y aguardando en silencio mientras me curabas. Toca mi mente cuando mis recuerdos son insoportables. Me hace sentir seguro.

Yuuri-Victor, Vitaly tu hermano encontro a nuestro Yuri-grito mentalmente lleno de panico.

Victor-Calmate, respira. Tienes que calmarte. Lo escuche todo. Tranquilo.

Yuuri-Sensillamente no se quien era-trato de calmarse no queria que el joven se preocupara su salud era primero-Yo solo te senti a ti y despues a Victor quien compartio tu dolor conmigo. Sabes que soy diferente, por eso quiero que te quedes conmigo y Victor. Los tres somos diferentes.

Yuri-¿Como puedo volver a confiar en mi, mirarme a un espejo sin repudiarme?-por primera vez noto emociones un dolor lacerante que le atravezo.

Yuuri-Mirame cariño.

Yuri alzo la cabeza. Vio reflejado su rostro en los ojos negros de Yuuri. Como un espejo. Se veia hermoso.

Yuri-Ese no soy yo.

Yuuri-Si lo eres. Es asi como te veo yo. Es asi como tu madre te vio. Asi te ve Victor. ¿Quien importa? ¿Aquel hombre que se decia ser tu padre? ¿Un tipo drogadicto y lleno de odio que ansiaba meterse drogas? Su opinion no puede importarte.

Yuri-Yo no queria volver. Me sentia seguro donde estaba.-lo miro llorando-No puedo volver a pasar por algo asi.

Yuuri aparto un mechon de pelo rubio que tapaba su frente-Se que puedes. Eres fuerte y ya no estas solo. Estas rodeado de personas que te quieren. El estaba muerto por dentro, un moustro hecho de drogas y alcohol.

Yuri-No es el unico moustro en el mundo.

Yuuri-No, cariño. No lo es. El mundo esta lleno de ellos. Hay de muchos tamaños y formas. Victor ha dedicado su vida a ello, acabarlos. Y yo a mi manera, tambien he hecho lo mismo. Ahora te pedimos que nos des otra oportunidad de quererte y cuidarte.

Yuri-Tengo miedo-lo miro con tanto sentimiento-No puedo ni ver a los hombres. Todo me da miedo. Queria verlo muerto.

Yuuri-Claro que lo querias. Yo lo deseaba igual. Eso no significa que seamos monstruos, se que querias ser como tu madre, ver lo bueno que hay en las personas y tener compacion. Se que podras con el tiempo. Quiero compartir una vida contigo, pero depende de lo que tu elijas. Yo no te abandonare.

Yuri-Sabes lo que me pides, no encajare con nadie.

Yuuri-Encajaras conmigo, con Victor. Los dos apreciamos tu talento, te ayudaremos a domar y cultivar ese don que tienes. Y tendras mucho tiempo para curarte y salir.

Yuri-No se si quiera desarrollar mi habilidad-Con ayuda de Yuuri logro sentarse.

Yuuri-Te he traido unas cuantas cosas, ropa interior, camisetas y una pijama-le enseño el lobo de peluche-Y esto. Victor penso que te gustaria tener un amigo.

El niño se quedo mirando al animal y abrio los ojos enorme.

Yuri-¿Para mi? ¿En serio?¿De verdad?-estrecho el animal en sua brazos, fue como si la paz hubiera penetrado su corazon-la unica que me habia hecho regalos fue mi madre. Gracias y dale las gracias a Victor de mi parte.

Apreto la cara del lobo contra la suya y se quedo mirando sus ojos azules.

Yuuri observo lo delgado que estaba, penso que se quebraria. Tenia unos ojos enormes y verdes. Eran ojos visionarios.

Yuri-Y estoy muy demacrado-su voz sonaba mas cansada pero nunca solto el lobo de peluche.

Yuuri-Creo que Victor tiene razon, gastaremos millones para alimentarte.

Yuri-Ha vuelto a estar aqui-dijo de pronto-acaba de estar conmigo.

Yuuri examino la habitacion. Alerta. Pensando en un ataque.

Victor-tranquilo, Vitaly estuvo ahi. Esta en la cuidad. Esta esperando. Tiene en mente algo.

Yuuri-¿Lo sentiste? Yuri noto a dos precensias-habia leido la mente del joven.

Victor-No he sido yo cariño. Esto me preocupa. Vitaly es astuto y le gustan los juegos. Debes tener mucho cuidado. En este momento esta matando, y deja a sus victimas para que yo le siga el rastro.

Yuuri-¿Que quiere con mi niño?

Victor-No tengo una respuesta. Quizas quiera usarlo en nuestra contra. No lo se, sabe que estas relacionado a Yuri. Es peligroso. Deberia haber sido mas cauteloso.

Yuuri-Tienes que proteger a Yuri. Tiene un don grande.

Victor-Correis grave peligro Yuuri, tu, Yuri y el bebe. Seguro esta tramando algo. Esta jugando y ahora me toca el siguiente movimiento.

Yuuri-como lo sabes

Victor-Esta cazando a todos los hombres que dañaron a Yuri. Los esta matando.

Yuuri se mordio el labio, empezo a temblar. Se llevo su mano al vientre, protegiendo a su bebe.

Yuri-¿Que ha pasado?

Yuuri-No se quien es el hombre que te vino a ver-mintio-No a sido Victor como pense. Hay uno como nosotros en la cuidad y puede tener contacto contigo si estar fisicamente. Es peligroso.

Yuri-No lo senti maligno-explico-siempre les tengo miedo a los hombres. Incluso el medico me pome nervioso. Pero este hombre es diferente. Hasta me da una sensacion parecida a la de Victor, es seguro.

Yuuri-Espero que estes en lo corecto pequeño. Pero hay que estar cuidadosos.

Yuri-Estoy cansado Yuuri. Se que leer la mente es cansado. Por eso prefiero a los animales. No pude tener mascotas de niño pero los animales del barrio eran mis amigos.

Yuuri-¿Como nos vez a Victor y a mi?-tenia curiosidad

Se hundio en las sabanas. Intentar comunicarse era dificil.

Yuri-¿De verdad quieres que te responda?

Yuuri-Si vamos a vivir juntos y convertirnos en familia. Entre nosotros hay que tener confianza. ¿No te parece?

Yuri-Tu no eres como los demas. No se que eres. En ti solo hay bondad me gustaria ser como tu. Quiero curar. Y ser parte de tu familia.-Pronuncio esto ultimo con cansancio.

Yuuri se llevo aquella manita ligera y adolorida a los labios. Besos las cicatrices en el dorso de la mano. Aquel chico defendio atra persona y obtuvo esa herida de su padre.

Se sintio enfermo y dejo la mano del niño. Temiendo que se despertaria. El joven habia caido en un sueño profundo. Reparador. Yuuri le ordeno gentilmente tener sueños con los lobos y el bosque. Queria darle sueños tranquilos.

Victor-respira hondo, yuuri no le haras ningun bien a el si revives sus recuerdos. Puede que Vitaly haya querido dar una pista, pero, sin saberlo me ayuda a dar justicia en nombre de mi hijo. Nosotros lo amaremos.

Yuuri-¿Donde estas.?-alcanzo a ver una sala con mucho ajetreo.

Victor-En la comisaria. En este momento no me pueden ver. Tengo que enterarme de las circunstancias murieron esos hombres. Quiero leer los informes. No se que esta tramando. Haz un barrido de la mente de Yuri cada vez que lo veas.

Yuuri-esta dormido, soñando con los lobos. Le gusto tu regalo.

Victor-Lo se, quiero que estes a salvo, amor. Quizas deberias volver a casa y montar una proteccion. Si te encuentras en peligro deberias buscarme. No esperes.

Yuuri-Tengo que ver a mi abogado. Ha redacrado unos papeles y el juez me vera esta noche. Es un favor especial y tengo que estar presente. El juez le preguntara a Yuri si esta deacuerdo o no con nuestra propuesta. Y en cuanto Minami de el buen visto, podremos llevarlo a casa. Por cierto mande un correo a uno de los nuestros pidiendo ayuda, para que nos mande a una familia humana que cuide a Yuri cuando sea de dia. Me respondio y hay una familia que estan dispuestos a ayudarnos.

Victor-Bien. Por favor, ten cuidad


	17. Capitulo 15

Víctor analizo las fotos del cuerpo desde todos los ángulos. Era obra de Vitaly. Aquella manera de matar era ya muy clásica en Vitaly. Segura. Limpia y lejos de la cuidad.

El procedía como un cirujano, jamás dejaba ni siquiera una diminuta perforación. Toda la sangre había sido chupada, pero ni una sola gota de sangre había caído. El forense no había podido establecer con que instrumentos se usaron. La única sangre que quedaba era una delgada línea del cuello, fina como un collar. La tarjeta de presentación de Vitaly.

Víctor se paseaba entre ellos, invisible al ojo humano. Recopilando información. En los tiempos actuales, con los ordensdores, todo era mas peligroso. Compartió información con Vitaly, y para su gran sorpresa, descubrió que este ya había adquirido los últimos conocimientos sobre medicina forense. Había leído sobre avances tecnológicos. Cosa que podría complicarle su caza.

Vitaly-no te preocupes demasiado, víctor, soy sumamente cuidadoso. No encontraras pistas si yo no quiero

Víctor aprovecho la oportunidad para ver atraves de su gemelo. Si pudiera averiguar donde estaba, quizás tendría una oportunidad para cumplir su promesa. Sintió el eco de la risa de Vitaly.

Vitaly-Supongo que no pensabas que te pondría las cosas fáciles en este juego. Tienes que seguir mis pistas. Es así como se juega. No puedes hacer trampa. Víctor.

Victor-Esto es entre nosotros dos, Vitaly. Puede que haya otros cazadores en la ciudad. Creo que esto debería de quedar entre nosotros.

Vitaly-No te preocupes demasiado por la muerte de tu hermano. Estoy seguro que venceré a cualquiera que me amenace. Estoy aprendiendo muy rápido acerca de este mundo y los conocimientos son bastante excitantes. Hay muchas cosas con las que jugar aquí. Me agrada este lugar y no quiero irme todavía.

Vitaly desapareció como si nada. Víctor sintió un dolor agudo en la región de su corazón. Su hermano añoraba su cercanía. Destruir al hombre que siempre estuvo a su lado. Cuidando de el. Salvándole la vida en mas de una ocación. Su última familia.

Yuuri-No estas solo-la voz de su pareja era calmada y amorosa-Tu sabes que ya no es Vitaly tu hermano. Lo honras si cumples tu promesa. Ahora nos tienes a los tres.

Victor-lo se y sin embargo, a mi corazón le pesa como un fardo.

Yuuri- Afortunadamente, solo tienes que buscarme. Al fin y al cabo soy un sanador.-En su voz había un dejo de provocación.

Víctor sintió como su corazón de envolvía en una calidez. Así tenia que ser, eran uno solo los dos caminaban juntos por la vida.

Victor- Quizás deberías dejar a nuestro hijo que descanse y ocuparte de esos papeles para conseguir la custodia y después volver a casa seguros-Midio sus palabras para que no sonara como una orden.

Yuuri-yo me comunico con tu mente. Como tu lo haces con la mía. No es ni la mitad de sutil que crees ser. Dejaré el hospital, tengo mucho trabajo.

Yuuri sabia que tenia que hablar con Minami. Ya no lo veía igual. Sabia que Yuri estaba destinado a vivir con el. Pero Minami no quería al joven.

Se toco el vientre dando una caricia ligera. Víctor le habla dado un hijo o hija, después de que había vivido con el pensamiento de nunca tener un hijo con el. Y con Yuri con su habilidad de conectar su mente. Y lo amaba como su hijo de sangre. Ambos eran sus hijos.

Victor-No pareces tener edad suficiente para tener un hijo como Yuri.

Yuuri-soy lo bastante mayor para ser uno de sus ancestros. El sabe que no somos humanos.

Victor-en realidad, no. Sabe que somos diferentes, cree que tenemos dones telepáticos, como el. Con el tiempo le explicaremos. Entre tanto debemos tratarlo como a los hijos de los humanos que tienen dinero. Necesita un guardespalda de día. Y un mayordomo que se ocupe de el.

Yuuri-yo haré esas tareas, no puedo dejarlo solo en el mundo me necesita.

Victor-Nos necesita. De alguien tendrá que aprender que no todos los hombres son malos.

Yuuri-El vendrá conmigo lo se, te veré en el hospital cuando haya acabado los papeles legales. Me preocupa que Minami monte una escena de celos. ¿Estas preparado para eso?

Víctor tuvo que censurar de inmediato sus pensamientos. Era algo malo que su pareja notara su instinto de eliminar a ese médico. Llevarse a sus hijos y Yuuri lejos de el.

Yuuri-Victor ¿por que haz cerrado tu mente? No te hasta propuesto a dañar a Minami ha sido un buen amigo conmigo.

Víctor se maldijo en varias lenguas mezcladas unas con otras.-Atiende tu reunión pequeño y déjame en paz. Yo me presentare si me necesitas mas tarde. Por ahora estoy cazando.

Yuuri-A mi no me grúñas, especie de hombre prehispánico. No intentes nada. Te comportas como un niño.-

Yuuri reía de el. Vio como Víctor hacia un puchero. Todos le temían, la leyenda oscura. El cazador. Y que hacia Yuuri se reía de el. Era una experiencia novedosa.

Pasaron las horas y ambos estaban en la habitación de Yuri junto al juez. El juez era demasiado atractivo para el gusto de Víctor. Otro admirador. Al parecer estaban por todas partes.

Yuuri-NO SE TE OCURRA NADA VÍCTOR O TE JURO QUE TE HECHO DE MI LECHO.

Víctor.-...

Yuuri-De modo que ya sabes Yuri, si quieres vivir conmigo, el juez esta dispuesto a aceptarlo, pero tendrás que hablar con el.

El juez se hacerco unos metros de la cama del joven. Yuri temblaba visiblemente. Víctor acudió a su ayuda. Estaba su protección. Un niño telépata, un tesoro precioso. Alguien que podría traer vida.

Sin vacilar Víctor cogió a Yuri mentalmente en sus brazos, le dio un poco de su poder y fuerzas para ayudarle.

Juez-Y bien joven Yuri-le dijo amablemente-no tengas miedo. Queremos lo mejor para ti. Yuuri ha insistido en que vivas con el. Tiene suficiente espacio en su casa y puede ayudarte. Me gustaría que es lo que tienes que decir.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entro Minami.

Minami-¿Puedo saber que esta ocurriendo aquí? Este niño es mi paciente.

El juez se giro lentamente frunciendo una ceja.

Juez-pense que había dicho que podíamos interrogarlo hoy.-lanzando una mirada de fastidio.

Víctor busco mentalmente a Minami. Notando lo furioso que estaba. Tenia la intención de sabotear los esfuerzos de Yuuri para conseguir la tutela del joven. Tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de asesinarlo. Tomo la decisión de intervenir.

Con un susurro le dio una orden a Minami.-Diras la verdad cuando hables del asunto.

Minami se dio cuenta que respondía con palabras que no tenían ninguna intención de pronunciar.

Minami-Dije que Yuri podía responder a sus preguntas.-le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos a Víctor que sonreía.-Esta muy tenso y todas estas visitas podrían hacerle mal. Tengo serias reservas acerca de la posibilidad de que Yuuri le de al niño un hogar. Según he sabido la situación en su casa ha cambiado. Ya no vive solo.

El juez le lanzo una mirada a Víctor.

Juez-Usted es el marido de Yuuri-dijo y tendió su mano-Le he oído decir cosas maravillosas sobre usted. Es todo un privilegio conocerlo.

Victor-¿que le vas dicho?- estrecho la mano le hombre.

Yuuri-Los únicos expedientes que encontraran de ti tienen un buen visto de alta seguridad. He creado un archivo sobre ti donde explico tu ausencia. Hasta ahora eras un servidor heroico de tu patria. No es demasiado difícil hacer estas cosas cuando sabes trabajar con ordenadores. También ayuda que gente te deba favores. Tienes la estampa de todo un héroe.-le llego su respuesta con un toque de ironía y travesura.

Victor-Espero que el hecho de que viva con Yuuri no lo dificulte.-miro al juez-al fin y al cabo, seguimos casado. El a sido lo bastante generoso para ofrecerme un lugar donde quedarme.

El juez gamas había escuchado una voz y pura como la de Víctor.

Minami-Yuuri no es necesario que sigas casado con el. No estas obligado a hacerlo solo por que ha vuelto del mundo de los muertos.-intervino furioso-¿Acaso ha hecho algo para que pierdas la cabeza? No lo haz visto en años. No sabes nada de el.¡ Debería haberse quedado en la tumba!

Yuuri apretaba con fuerza la mano de Yuri, sus ojos ocultando bajo su cabello. El enojo creciendo en el.

Yuri tembló con miedo. Haciendo que ambos reaccionaran.

Yuuri- estamos contigo yuri.

Para asombro de de Yuuri y Víctor, el joven pudo responder en una frecuencia mental que ninguno de los dos había usado antes.

Yuri-¿que pasara si el médico no autoriza al hospital a entregarme a vosotros.

Victor-mirame-le dijo suavemente con cariño-confiaras en mi y en Yuuri en que arreglaremos todo. No hay por que temer. Ambos estarán conmigo nunca permitiré que nadie te toque.

Yuri se relajo y respiro profundamente. Yuuri miro con una sonrisa radiante y amorosa.

Minami odio como su Yuuri mirada a ese hombre. Intuia que ese tal Víctor leía las mentes.

Victor-Claro que Yuuri es un perfecto tutor. No piensas igual pequeño.

El juez miro a Yuri.-¿Es verdad eso Yuri? ¿Te gustaría vivir con Víctor y Yuuri? Todo depende de ti. Si te sientes intimidado pediré que salgan todos y hablaremos los dos solos

El joven solo abrazo su lobo de peluche. Negando no quería a ningún hombre con el solo.

Yuri-se que lo quiero-llenandose de lágrimas en esos ojos que mostraban dolor-quiero vivir con ambos. Quiero ser como Yuuri. Quiero aprender a sanar gente. Quiero tener alguien que me ame-lagrimas bajaban por su rostro-YO QUIERO ESTAR CON PAPA YUURI Y PAPÁ VICTOR-grito con valentia y dolor. Era lo que siempre deseo con su mama. Tener tranquilidad.

La habitación se quedo en silencio. Yuuri por instinto lo abrazo llorando con el. Y Víctor los abrazo a ambos consolandolos. Eran una familia ya.

El juez solo sonrió y acepto con gentileza el gesto de los tres.

Minami-No hemos definido el asunto de las circunstancias en la vida de Yuuri para mi entera satisfacción. Al fin y al cabo soy yo quien decide, si el entorno de Yuri es el adecuado. No se si dejarlo ir a vivir con un hombre, un desconodido le ayudara a recuperarse.

Yuuri-Minami...-lo miro con enojo-No me obligues a ir a los tribunales por todo esto. Ambos Yuri y yo necesitamos estar juntos.-abrazo protectoramente a Yuri.

Minami-Yo no discuto ese aspecto, Yuuri. Solo creo que no debemos precipitarnos. Lo normal es llevar un estudio sobre los antecedentes de las personas que viven en tu casa. Dado que no sabemos nada de tu amigo.

Juez-pero es Yuuri el que pide la tutela no el joven Víctor. He leído los informes que ha presentado el joven Yuuri sobre el señor Víctor. Creo que es un hombre bueno y decente.

Minami-¿Que informes?

Juez-Le aseguró que he leído esos informes son documentos confidenciales y no están disponibles al público.

Minami estaba seguro que Víctor había manipulado al juez. Dinero tal vez. Su enojo creció mas.

Minami-Dare mi consentimiento siempre y cuando tenga conocimiento de sus antecedentes.

Víctor sonrió con burla.

Juez-Gracias, doctor aunque no sabia que se necesitaba su consentimiento en este caso. Yuri técnicamente esta amparado por el tribunal.

Minami se sonrojo. Maldito el y sus maneras.-Es mi paciente y decido yo darle el alta.

Juez-Yuri se esta recuperando muy bien. Yuuri me lo aseguro. Me ha contado que cada día es mas fuerte.

Para sorpresa de todos volvió hablar Yuri.

Yuri-Me siento mucho mas fuerte-lo dijo con voz temblorosa-y como dije quiero vivir con Yuuri y Víctor esa es mi opinion-se pego mas a Yuuri.

No sabia de donde había sacado ese impulso. Los hombres le daban miedo. No habia hablado con nadie en meses. Estaba solo. Sin embargo ahora le estaban dando una oportunidad de tener lo que siempre quiso. Un hogar.

Yuuri le abrazo-me divertire decorando tu habitación.

Yuri-He escondido el relicario de mi madre en mi habitación antigua. Es lo único que quiero. No quiero nada de el.

Yuuri-no te preocupes cariño. El relicario estará esperándote en tu habitación yo me ocuparé de eso.

Víctor paso a un lado de Minami como si no existiera.-Tienes que firmar los papeles cariño y luego iremos a visitar las tiendas para nuestro niño.-le sonrió con amor.

Minami-si han terminado los funcionarios les pediré que salgan mi paciente esta algo pálido.

Juez-bien Yuri de ahora en adelante será cuidado por el joven Katsuki. Así que vamos a firmar los papeles-sonrio con felicidad.

Hola por fin pude publicar.

El trabajo me absorvio tanto que pensé en que iba a morir.

Mis gatos ya ni me reconocen.

Pero bueno dejando mi lado depresivo y agotado siiiii por fin nuestro niño ya vivira con papa Víctor y mama Yuuri

Minami te odio.

Y bueno esperen capítulo ya tengo mas tiempo libre y poder actualizar mas seguido.

Por cierto quien mas lloro con la canción de Maguyu de la serie de Given.

Fue lo mas lindo del mundo ya hasta descargue el video y la canción no me canso de llorar y escuchar esa canción.

Ahora si los dejo.

Ya saben perdón por mis H faltantes y algunos errores. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia los adoro.


	18. Capitulo 16

Victor se despidio con gesto mecanico al abogado de Yuuri. El medico estaba celoso y obsecionado con Yuuri y comenzaba en convertirse en una amenaza para su bienestar.

Yuuri-¿Que pasa?- pregunto con voz queda y busco su mano.

El le sonrio. Yuuri era su mundo. Con gesto lento llevo su delicada mano a su boca y depositar un beso en esta.

Victor-Eres alguien extraordinario Yuuri.

El se sintio feliz al ver que los demas se habian ido de la habiacion. Se habia sonrojado como un colegial. Se puso nervioso solo por que le habia besado su mano.

Victor-¿Como es posible que te muestres tan timido conmigo despues de todo lo que hemos hecho?-Su voz se habia teñido de un tono ronco y seductor, una tentacion muy grande.

Yuuri-No es verdad-mintio avergonzado de su reaccion.

Victor solo rio dulcemente-Creo que tenemos que encontrar una tienda para terminar de comprar lo que falta de nuestro hijo.-Propuso el, lo miro ilucionado-Jamas imagine que tendria que ser padre de un chico de su edad y humano.

Yuuri-Compadezco al jovencito o jovencita que se le ocurra pedir su mano para salir juntos.

Leer las mentes es muy conveniente en ciertas ocaciones.

Yuuri-Gracias por querer hacer esto conmigo. Realmente me emociona tener a Yuri como hijo. Es un chico muy guapo.

Victor- Gracias por permitirme ayudarlos. Se de muchas cosas del mundo, de casi cualquier tema. Pero no tengo idea de lo que un adolecente querria tener en su habitacion. Me confiare ciegamente en ti.

Yuuri-No creo que haya pensando en algo solo en sobrevivir. Estaba pensando en darle la habitacion de arriba con el balcon.

El asintio.-Creo que le gustara mucho.-le sostuvo la mano-Vuela conmigo esta noche. Podemos pasearnos y ver las demas tiendas sin que nos vean. Permitete sentir la libertad de nuestra raza...

Yuuri solo asomo una tierna sonrisa. Era verdad renuncio a muchos de sus dones para poder sentir y pensar como un humano. Dejo que sus sentidos salieran, barrio todo el lugar buscando que nadie los viera. Entonces solo dio un salto y se elevo. Al alzarce hacia arriba unas plumas brillaron, iridiscentes y magnificas. Se lanzo en un vuelo silencioso. Su mente lanzando una orden a su cuerpo. Cambiando a algo mas pequeño. Se habia convertido en una hermosa lechusa blanca y pequeña.

Mientras que Victor que se unio a el se tranformo tambien en un Buho grande y magnifico.

Ambos volaban juntos las risas en la mente de Yuuri eran una delicia para Victor. Podia sentir por su lazo lo feliz que estaba. Tiempo sin usar sus dones olvidando la sensacion de libertad.

Yuuri volaba alto sintiendo en su pequeño cuerpo el aire, riendo,sintiendose alegre. Recordo su primer vuelo, lo feliz que fue. Esa sensacion regreso a el. En su mente paso como tan rapido el recuerdo de sus padres felices de verlo en su primer vuelo y tranformacion. Los tres volando felices.

Victor siempre lo seguia con la mirada no queria que algo malo pasara. Volando a un lado de el. Su risa lo contagio a el. Sonriendo por dentro al ver el recuerdo de Yuuri. El inconsientemente tambien recordo a su hermano, enseñandole. Regañandolo por transmutar a espaldas de el. No queria que Victor se lastimara. Lo feliz que fue al volar con la forma de un alcon junto a su hermano.

Despues de un rato de vuelo por la cuidad llegaron a una calle vacia. Victor los hizo invisibles a los dos. Al tocar suelo ambos volvieron a su forma original. Yuuri se iba a caer pero Victor lo sostuvo.

Yuuri-Tenia años sin hacerlo-Rio feliz mente se sostuvo de Victor. Mientras la adrenalina bajaba y recuperaba el aire.

Victor-¿Estas bien?-Lo miro preocupado.

Yuuri-Muy bien gracias. Solo algo cansado tenia casi siglos sin convertirme en un animal. Es normal que me agote un poco.-Le sonrio feliz.

Victor- Bien.

Como siempre Yuuri tenia un buen trato con los dueños de las tiendas. Dejandolos incluso solos despues de que estos cerraran.

Yuuri llevaba bastante ropa. Pantalones de varios tipos de tela, camisas con estampados de animales. Vio en la mente del pequeño lo feliz que lo hacia vestirlas cuando su madre lo arreglaba. Zapatos, tenis, mas pijamas.

Victor solo lo miraba feliz. Se veia el entusiamo en Yuuri al escoger la ropa para su hijo.

Victor-Piensas comprarle una habitacion de ropa.-Lo miraba al ver todas las prendas que llevaba.-

No entiendo la facinacion de usar ropa rota. O muy corta.-puso cara al ver la ropa de un maniqui.-No quiero imaginar si tenemos una cachorra la ropa que le pondras-camino a la seccion de vestidos-

Yuuri solo sonrio divertido asi que quiso jugar un poco con el.-Esto es una maravilla.-Tomo un vestido demaciado corto y con un gran escote.

Victor-¿Y donde esta lo demas?

Yuuri-Es todo el vestido. Hoy las chicas los usan cortos. Yo me puse varios cuando necesitaba algo. Obtaba por cambiar un poco mi figura y listo tenia una version mia de mujer. Asi pasaba desapercibido de gente que me molestaba.

Victor-¿Tu te ponias esto? Con otros hombres mirandote.-No entendia pero queria arrancarle la cabeza a cierto medico. De solo ver a Yuuri con forma de mujer y usando esas cosas le daba un enojo volcanico.

Yuuri rio al observalo.-Se diria que estas un poco celoso.

Victor lo tomo del menton-Espero no te estes burlando Yuuri. ¿Tengo razon?

Yuuri intentaba tener una exprecion neutra.-Seguro que yo no lo haria.-dijo con voz amable-Pero me gusta la dinamita cuando me visto.

Victor-A mi corazon le cuesta imaginarlo- dijo el- al menos no si te vistes asi para otro hombre. No quiero que me cuentes mas.

Yuuri-Se te empieza a notar la edad.-empezo a reir-Deja de pensar en eso y vamos a buscar cosas para Yuri.

Victor-Definitivamente nada de vestidos para el o nuestro cachorro que crece en ti.

Yuuri-¿Y si es niña?-se cruzo de brazos riendo queria ver hasta donde llegaria lo protector para sus hijos.

Victor-Le buscare vestidos que se pueda poner en publico-respondio el malhumorado-¿Donde estan los vestidos que llegan hasta la rodilla?-avento un vestido mas pequeño del que Yuuri le enseño.

Yuuri-¿Piensas ser uno de esos padres celosos que insisten en ponerles a sus hijas una carabina y las obligan a cumplir las horas de retirada?

Victor- Absolutamente. Puedes asegurarlo. Ni mi hija o hijo no nacido ni Yuri usaran ese tipo de ropa denigrante.-Decia esto mientras buscaba ropa que no estuviera rota segun el.

Yuuri solto una risa. Podia estar seguro que sus hijos serian los niños mas seguro del continente. Se lamentaba por las futuras parejas de ambos. Victor les aria la vida imposible. Bueno le tocara ser el que lo detuviera si queria que sus hijos no lo odiaran.

Rio mas al ver como Victor rompia una camisa sin mangas que habia comprado para Yuri.

Victor-¡Mi hijo no usara esto Yuuri! -Le miro con reproche.

️️️️️️️️

Hola si lo se tiempo sin publicar.

Estuve algo sin tiempo. Son los meses en los que mas trabajo tengo. Apenas y tuve tiempo para mi. Mudanza de nuevo menos tiempo tenia para escribir.

Por estos dias publicare cosas pero pequeñas. Por falta de tiempo are cortos los capitulos. Ademas mi bebe mi gato mayor en la mudanza se salio y ya no regreso.

Lo cual me puso sad. Al buscarlo solo encontre su cuerpesito ya si vida unos perros me lo mataron asi que ando mas depre.

Pero bueno seguire escribiendo en mis ratitos libres.

Y como siempre perdon por las condenadas H y las faltas de ortografia. Y por lo corto que fue.

Les mando abracitos.


End file.
